


Борьба за прошлое

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC Tony Stark, Psychosis, Self-Harm, Violence, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнс вернулся. Но, кажется, ему рады не все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Борьба за прошлое

Наиболее бесцельна борьба за прошлое. Предельный её случай – месть.

В. Тарасов

 

Солнце сияет так, что больно глазам, но греет едва. Лучи ласковой ладонью оглаживают голые плечи. Стив хмурится, оглядывается, словно не знает, как здесь оказался. А и правда, как..?

Ветер шумит листьями в дубовой рощице, гонит волночки по кристально чистой воде горного озера. Ветер прогоняет все мысли.

– Seigneur tout-puissant! Холодно как! – восклицает Дернье, пробуя воду большим пальцем ноги.

Фэлсворт скептически разглядывает выгоревший на солнце берет. Дум-Дум помешивает в котелке дымящееся варево. Морита штопает носок. Гейб просто греется на солнце. Стив переводит взгляд с одного на другого, глаз не оторвать, как будто это в последний раз, как будто больше не увидеть – ни ему их, ни им его, как будто…

Дернье с уханьем бросается в воду, подняв сноп брызг. А потом так же быстро выскакивает обратно.

– Bon Dieu! Чистый лед!

Стив медленно заходит в прозрачную воду по щиколотку.

– Капитан, ты вообще мыться собираешься? – окликает Дум-Дум. – Мы выходим через час.

– Он мерзнет, – носом в песок замечает Гейб.

– Он-то? – хохочет Морита. – Да он может на льду спать!

На льду. Во льду. Холод медленно ползет от ступней вверх, к сердцу, которое с каждой минутой бьется все медленнее. А внутри спокойно, и мысли всего две, но обе странные: «У меня же свидание!» и «Я иду».

С кем свидание? Куда идти? Или… к кому?

В листьях дубовой рощи шумит ветер.

Стив переминается с ноги на ногу, снова оглядывается. Коммандос в одном белье, разномастная одежда сохнет на песке. Почти высохла. Сколько же Стив тут простоял? На нем самом все еще армейские брюки и нижняя майка.

– Он стесняется, – выдвигает следующее предположение Гейб.

Все ржут. Стив бы сообщил, что о них думает, в таких выражениях, что Гейб сразу бы понял, что со своим предположением промахнулся, но не может ничего сказать. Язык словно примерз к нёбу. Стив смотрит и не может насмотреться.

– Стив!

Из-за дубовых стволов выходит Баки. Он полностью одет, но босиком. Босиком идет по мягкой короткой траве. Он останавливается и машет рукой:

– Идем чего покажу.

– Он тоже стесняется, – с убийственной серьезностью изрекает Гейб.

Все ржут еще громче. Кричат непристойности – любя. Баки с улыбкой показывает средний палец, оборачивается и уходит. Обтянутая синим спина мелькает среди покрытых сетью светотени деревьев, и по ней прыгают солнечные зайчики. Стив гонится за ними – за Баки – почему-то боясь не догнать.

На маленькой белой песчаной отмели грубые ботинки кажутся двумя небольшими валунами.

– Здесь вода, вроде, получше прогрелась, – объясняет Баки, стягивая одежду.

«Не волнуйся, я уже не смогу подхватить воспаление», думает Стив, но сказать ничего не может, только в груди щемит – от благодарности, от нежности. От ужаса.

Солнце сияет так, что больно глазам.

Баки уходит в воду.

Стив отчаянно смотрит ему в спину, будто назад он уже не вернется. А потом, отмерев, бросается следом. Баки ныряет. Стив ныряет тоже, но видит не дно и не Баки, он видит поверхность воды снизу – огромную и темнеющую по краям, как грозовое небо, со светлыми дрожащими пятнами огненного зарева. Пятна удаляются, размываются, Стив погружается спиной вперед – все глубже и глубже.

Баки выдергивает его на воздух.

Вода колышется чуть выше пупка.

Баки улыбается ему, как будто Стив и не тонул вовсе. Баки быстрый, гибкий и скользкий от воды, как большая рыба, волосы прилипли ко лбу, за ресницы цепляются капли, и свет в них мерцает острыми звездочками.

Стив щурится.

– Холодина, – смеется Баки. – Когда вернемся домой, нагреем много-много воды. А если будет лето, махнем опять на Кони-Айленд, жариться в песочке, а?

Стив смотрит на него, будто только взглядом и может удержать. Но не удержал ведь. Смотрел в голубые, как лед в горах, глаза, в которых паника и надежда сменились обреченностью ровно за миг до того, как… Смотрел – и не удержал.

Баки очерчивает вокруг себя стремительную линию, с веером брызг разрезая поверхность воды.

– Баки…

Солнечный день меркнет. Стив поднимает лицо к небу, но небо чистейшее. Это не облако, просто всё разом становится на полтона темнее. Едва заметно и тревожно, как при солнечном затмении.

Баки сверкает быстрой улыбкой через плечо и идет все дальше от берега.

– Баки. Подожди.

– Да что с тобой такое, Стив? – Баки не замедляет шага. – Я никуда не ухожу.

«Уходишь, – мысленно возражает Стив. – Навсегда». Но вслух только повторяет беспомощно:

– Баки.

Баки разворачивается и снова улыбается ему – мягко, широко и безмятежно. Стив будто наяву видит, как на ресницах его дрожат, поймав крупинки солнечного света, прозрачные капли.

– Иди сюда, – Баки протягивает руку.

– Я иду, – говорит Стив.

И тянется к нему. И не дотягивается всего пару чертовых сантиметров.  

 

**1**

За окном мягко курлыкали голуби. Стив проснулся как всегда – до будильника и потратил оставшиеся десять минут на то, чтобы перенести на пустую страницу скетчбука стремительно меркнущий образ из сна. Всю утреннюю рутину он проделал на автомате, мыслями оставаясь на том маленьком горном озере ранней осенью сорок четвертого. Всё было по-другому, конечно – они вымылись в чистой ледяной воде, выстирали и высушили одежду, перекусили и отправились дальше. Не было белой песчаной отмели, и Баки не уходил по воде, будто растворяясь немыслимым образом в прозрачном осеннем воздухе.

Стив, присев у двери, зашнуровывал кроссовки, когда ожил экран телефона. Пробежав взглядом сообщение, он вскочил и принялся вместо спортивных штанов и толстовки лихорадочно натягивать униформу. Утренняя пробежка откладывалась.

 

 ***

Солдат смял в кулаке грязную распечатку и разжал пальцы.

Вот и всё. Кажется. Наверное, ГИДРа отрастит новые головы, но пока можно перевести дух.

Внутри всё провоняло гарью и кровью, он выбрался на поверхность и несколько раз жадно вдохнул влажный холодный воздух. Голова закружилась от избытка кислорода, из-под пластин руки струился пар. Солдату нравилось думать, что она так кровоточит. Руку он нормально не починил: она быстро перегревалась и потом несколько часов висела почти мертвым грузом. Он плохо ел и мало спал, плечо и спина ныли непрерывно, несмотря на укрепленные кости и мощный мышечный корсет.

Солдат вышел в центр заснеженной поляны и остановился, медленно озираясь и ловя звуки. Он не заблуждался насчет их источника, но не хотел больше драться. Он просто хотел отдохнуть.

Поэтому, когда те, за деревьями, перестали делать вид, что скрываются, Солдат лег животом на припорошенную снегом траву и попытался сцепить ладони на затылке, но левая рука не подчинилась, и пришлось оставить ее так. Еще до того, как перед носом вырос лес обутых в тяжелые ботинки ног, кто-то вдруг встал сзади, кто-то даже по ощущениям надежный, как бетонная стена. «И такой же упертый», неожиданно проскользнуло в мыслях. Впрочем, думать тоже было слишком утомительно.

Ботинки перед лицом расступились – снег моментально потек талой водой, и Солдат, приподняв голову,  сразу же узнал  красный с золотом доспех Железного Человека. В памяти что-то прострелило остро, как больной зуб. Солдат сглотнул сухим горлом.

– Встань, – сказали ему. – Поднимайся.

– Тони, – заикнулся за его спиной Роджерс.

Солдат с трудом принял вертикальное положение и сел на пятки. Он бы потерял равновесие, но сзади стоял Роджерс, и на его ноги можно было опереться.

– Говард и Мария Старк, – проговорил Железный Человек. – Помнишь их?

Солдат поднял голову, но белые светящиеся «глаза» доспеха, разумеется, не могли ничего выражать, и он отвел взгляд.

– Тони…

– Стив, сделай доброе дело, заткнись. Солдат, ты помнишь Говарда и…

– Его зовут Джеймс Барнс. Баки Барнс.

– Стив!

– Да, – быстро и хрипло сказал Солдат, закашлялся и сплюнул в снег густой, почерневшей от сажи слюной. – Мое задание. Я его выполнил.

– Ты их убил, – безо всякой интонации проговорил Железный Человек. – Так ведь? Это был не несчастный случай?

– Тони…

– Да, – так же хрипло повторил Солдат.

Железный Человек снял лицевой щиток шлема и развернул к Солдату ладонь. У Солдата не было времени смотреть ему в лицо: взгляд притягивало к репульсору, и Солдат приготовился к мгновенной смерти в энергетическом потоке, но тут детали костюма сложились, обнажив человеческую руку, и Тони Старк наотмашь ударил Солдата по лицу.

– Тони!

Солдат завалился на бок, но только потому, что едва держался на корточках. Пирс, несмотря на преклонный возраст, и то бил сильнее, хотя точно так же не всерьез. Такая затрещина призвана показать пренебрежение, а не причинить боль. Так газетой шлепают собачку – не то чтобы больно, но громко и за дело. Солдат почувствовал, как горят щеки – не только от удара.

– Тони, – в голосе Роджерса слышалась укоризна.

Он не вмешался. Может, не успел, но Солдат решил, что он и не собирался. В конце концов, везде говорилось, что в свое время он был дружен с Говардом Старком. Он имел право злиться на Солдата. Тони Старк тем более.

Солдат снова сел на пятки.

– Вот этот металлолом, который на нем болтается, – сказал Старк уже совсем другим голосом. – Спорим, я в сто раз лучше сделаю?

Роджерс выдохнул, словно коротко рассмеялся, потом обошел Солдата и присел перед ним на корточки. Люди в черной униформе снова стянули кольцо и подняли оружие, но Солдат видел перед собой только лицо Роджерса, почему-то фрагментами – искривившийся бледный рот и длинные темные ресницы.

– До вашего счастливого воссоединения, ребятки, – проговорил Тони Старк сзади, – дай-ка я тебе шепну кое-что на ушко.

Солдат напрягся, но не отшатнулся, когда в ухо мягко толкнулось горячее дыхание. А вместе с ним единственное слово.

«Спутник».

Солдат глотнул воздуху, дернулся и повалился вперед, на Роджерса.

– Тони! Он же сдался!

– Разумеется. Но, как говорится, лучше перебдеть… Или перебдить? Что это вообще за слово такое дурацкое?

Солдат не мог двигаться, но сознания не потерял и слушал их перебранку, пока его приподнимали и закутывали в толстое одеяло, а потом, кажется, просто заснул.

 

***

_Куда мы идем?_

_В будущее!_

Знал бы Баки, что его ждет в будущем, не стал бы говорить о нем так задорно и беззаботно.

Стив шагал по запутанным коридорам новой базы ЩИТа, наклонялся к сканерам, кивал охране, но поверх безликих стен и люминесцентных ламп наслаивалась совершенно другая картинка: узкие подворотни довоенного Бруклина, потрепанные агитплакаты, стесанные в драках костяшки, кошачья улыбка бравого сержанта в новехонькой форме.

_Сержант Джеймс Барнс, сто седьмой пехотный,  завтра на рассвете отбывает в Англию_

Знал бы Баки, что ему придется убивать. То есть, он-то знал, конечно, знал и убивал – они все были солдатами на той войне. Чего Баки не знал, так это того, что пройдет семьдесят с лишним лет, а война для него так и не закончится. Что семьдесят с лишним лет он будет вершить историю для врагов той страны, за которую сражался и погиб.

Очередная дверь, снова охранники. Они одновременно сделали шаг к Стиву и двери, вскинув автоматы,  будто не хотели пускать его:

– Капитан, он не в себе, он может на вас…

Стив знаком велел им замолчать и, когда они неохотно заняли прежнюю позицию,  распахнул дверь.

_Ты же знаешь, приятель, я с тобой до самого конца_

И для Баки, и для Стива всё должно было закончиться во льду и снегах, в далеких сороковых. Яркая короткая жизнь, практически одна на двоих, заслуживает спокойного завершения, не так ли? Они бы навечно остались в темноте, тишине и холоде – на расстоянии десятка тысяч миль, но все равно вместе. А в итоге…

Знал бы Баки, что в итоге окажется здесь – в обширной темноватой комнате, полной редкого влажного пара и гулкого эха. У дальней стены, в тенях, стояли Тони, Мария Хилл и Ник Фьюри, но Стив заметил их не сразу. Первым делом он увидел еще с десяток охранников с автоматами и широкую спину Баки – напряженные плечи, сведенные лопатки, выступающие позвонки на шее. Глянцевито блестящие шрамы на границе металла и кожи выглядели куда хуже, чем на размытых фотографиях и коротких зернистых видеороликах. По коже каплями и струйками бежала вода. Стиву снова вспомнился сон – потемневшие, прилипшие ко лбу пряди волос, сверкнувшие в улыбке зубы, мягкий взгляд из-под слипшихся черными стрелочками ресниц.

_Даже когда у меня не было ничего_

Под подошвой плеснуло, и Баки рывком повернулся, задев плечом человека, который смывал шампунь с его волос. Человек отшатнулся. Дула автоматов сразу же развернулись в направлении Баки.

– Вольно, – негромко сказал Стив.

Хотел рявкнуть, _потому что как они смеют, это же мой друг, уберите оружие, разве он недостаточно натерпелся,_ но опасался напугать Баки _._ Агенты выполнили команду неохотно, и перед этим, кажется, посмотрели на Фьюри, однако Стиву было всё равно.

Как-то давно он видел в Бруклине волка. Неизвестно, кто, откуда и зачем его привез. Для собачьих боев, может быть? В районе, где они жили с Баки, чего только не творилось, если знать, где именно искать. В общем, волк – молодой совсем, почти волчонок – был почему-то мокрый насквозь, шерсть облепила торчащие ребра, он жался тощим задом к прутьям клетки, припадал к земле, но все равно вздергивал черные губы над крупными клыками, а глаза его горели зеленым хищным огнем.

Это было очень давно, но Стив вспомнил того волка, глядя на Баки, который – мокрый, оскаленный – сидел на коленях на скользком полу, с жестко скрученными за спиной руками, под дулами автоматов, но по глазам видно было, что, даже потеряв всё,  сражаться он готов до последнего.

_Даже когда у меня не было ничего, у меня был…_

Баки моргнул, опасный огонек в затравленно-хищном взгляде вспыхнул в последний раз и погас.

– Стив?

_Баки_

– Я думал, ты мне приснился, – Баки неловко поднялся, и Стив бросился к нему: показалось вдруг, что сейчас потеряет равновесие.

К чести охранников, на этот раз они даже не шевельнулись.

Баки шатнуло навстречу, но он не упал, а аккуратно, как-то деликатно, словно вежливая собака, уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо. Ткань футболки тут же вымокла от бегущей с его волос воды. Стив осторожно приобнял его одной рукой и поверх темной макушки посмотрел на Фьюри:

– Я видел архивы. Даже в ГИДРе ему позволяли принимать душ одному. Вот это благодарность ЩИТа за сотрудничество?

– Благодарность ЩИТа уже проявилась в том, что он не остался на той поляне с пулей в затылке, – отозвался Фьюри. – Тем более, проснувшись, мистер Барнс, кажется, позабыл, что решил сотрудничать.

– Он был дезориентир…

– ГИДРа знала, что от него ждать. Мы – нет.

– А нельзя было просто деактивировать руку? – Стив заметил на кольце в стене большое полотенце, знаком попросил подать его и накинул Баки на плечи.

– Как только выясню, на что жать, чтобы достать батарейки, так сразу, –  пообещал Тони. – Но прежде чем это делать, Железному Арни было неплохо освежиться, а то он не мылся, кажется, с месяц, и я боюсь, мой сканер нечаянно перепутает его с мусорным ведром. Неловко получится.

Стив только глаза закатил. Сказал бы нечто подобное кто-нибудь другой, прозвучало бы оскорблением. Но это же Тони – у него вечно язык включается быстрее мозгов.

Плечи Баки под рукой Стива мелко подергивались.

– Бак, – Стив отстранился. – Не слушай его. Он не со зла, он просто…

Он осекся. Баки, не поднимая глаз, беззвучно смеялся.

  

***

Солдат хотел быть Баки Барнсом. Солдат очень хотел быть Баки Барнсом.

Баки Барнс смеялся, лез в чужие драки, танцевал, улыбался, удивлялся, чувствовал, жил. Солдат помнил всё это обрывками черно-белой хроники – не ощущал, не пропускал через себя, но видел будто со стороны. Видел и отчаянно завидовал. Ему хотелось быть таким же. Хотелось беззаботно отмахнуться и сказать: «А, просто царапина, Стив, не беспокойся, до свадьбы заживет».  Но лежать на операционном столе с капой во рту… Отмахнуться от такого было сложно. На капе настоял Старк. «Я, конечно, постараюсь сделать всё безболезненно, – сказал он возмущенному Роджерсу, – но ты представь, коротнет что-нибудь, и твой драгоценный Барнс внезапно не досчитается половины языка. И кто будет виноват? Пушкин?» «Кто?» – озадачился Роджерс. «Вижу, русской классики в твоем списке не значилось», –  Старк раскладывал на подносе что-то звенящее, Солдат старался туда не смотреть. «А в твоем, можно подумать, значилось», – ощетинился Роджерс. «А мне Пеппер открытки показывала». «Пушкин – это поэт», – подсказал Солдат, но сквозь капу его никто не понял. «Что?» – встревоженно наклонился к нему Стив. «Он говорит, что ты – осёл, – фыркнул Старк. – И я склонен с ним согласиться. А теперь вали к своим солдафонам и дай спокойно поработать».

Показная беззаботность Баки Барнса не налезала, как старый свитер. Солдату хотелось умолять, чтобы Роджерс остался. Почему-то казалось, что так будет легче. Руки ему уже зафиксировали, рот заткнули, так что умолять осталось глазами. Солдат пытался удержать его одним взглядом, и, разумеется, ему это не удалось.

«Скоро увидимся, – Роджерс мучительно прищурился, будто долго пытался понять что-то, но бросил затею, и резко отвернулся. – Удачи».

Зрительный контакт разорвался ощутимо, как нитка. Или сухожилие.

Старк подождал, пока за ним закроется дверь, пока, выполнив свою часть работы, тихо исчезнет невидимка-медсестра, и затянутыми в латекс пальцами помял Солдату напряженные плечи: «Ну вот мы и одни. Повеселимся?»

Солдат терпеть не мог, когда к нему приближались сзади, а он не мог обернуться.

Если подумать, он терял руку дважды. Первого раза, естественно, не запомнил. Ледяной металл выскользнул из исцарапанных ладоней, в уши ударили рев ветра и собственный крик, перед глазами мелькнуло черное, белое, черное, белое, черное, снова черное, черное, черное, черное, черное… Потом он ничего не слышал и не чувствовал, то и дело погружался в темноту, а когда выныривал, то видел над собой черно-белые горы, и небо оплакивало его редкими снежинками, и Баки Барнс каждый раз заново удивлялся, какое оно огромное и высокое, и как ему повезло в последние часы жизни помнить именно это: необъятное небо и протянутую руку друга.

Второй раз въелся в память так, что никакими обнулениями не достать. Как раз это Солдат забыть не отказался бы. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы перенести общую анестезию, и культю  подгоняли под протез с местным обезболиванием, как и сейчас. Надо сказать, за прошедшие со Второй мировой войны годы препараты, как по ощущениям, стали намного лучше. Кажется, тогда было если не больно, то все равно довольно ощутимо, но Баки Барнс (он уже тогда начал терять свое имя) задыхался от вони крови, чувствовал вибрацию и как расходилась под лезвием плоть, слышал тошнотворный визг пилы по кости, и его всё тянуло посмотреть, что там такое делают с его левой рукой, а когда он все-таки посмотрел, то очень об этом пожалел, но было уже поздно. Он орал до сорванного горла не от боли, просто за собственными криками можно было не слушать эти кошмарные звуки, а от недостатка воздуха темнело в глазах и жуткая картинка, будто выжженная под веками, немного тускнела. Врачам это казалось забавным. Замолкая, чтобы сделать вдох, он слышал, как они смеются.

Сейчас Солдат совершенно определенно боли не ощущал. Остро пахло горячим металлом и чем-то синтетическим, и ему все казалось, что вот-вот в ноздри ударит удушливая вонь крови и жженой кости. В помещении вдруг стало на пару градусов холоднее, а воздух показался разреженным, словно в горах.

_…черное, белое, черное, белое, черное, снова черное, черное, черное, черное, черное…_

_– Баки, нет!_

– Я не врач, я механик, – проговорил Старк. – Но об этом почему-то все забывают. Даже я.

Судя по звукам, руку он снимал буквально по кускам. Звуки – звуки и вибрация – беспокоили Солдата, напоминали, что у него опять отнимают часть его самого. От этого в теле зарождалась дрожь, пока еще глубоко в мышцах ног, а слюна вокруг капы начала горчить.

– Ну так вот, я не врач, но вот что тебе скажу. Трапециевидную и большую грудную мышцы оставим в покое, а то если еще и оттуда пластины отдирать, то выглядеть всё в итоге будет как в третьесортном ужастике про Франкенштейна.

Солдат некстати представил, как именно это всё будет выглядеть. Он видел множество человеческих тел в разной степени… целостности, и это зрелище его ни капли не смущало. Но видеть часть себя освежеванной, словно свиная туша… Его замутило вдвое сильнее, дрожь пробиралась на поверхность, заставляя ноги мелко подергиваться.

– Врублю-ка я музыку, – решил Старк. – Поверишь ли, всегда за работой слушаю музыку. Здорово успокаивает.

Солдату не помешало бы успокоиться. Он не знал точно, какую музыку предпочитает, но был почти наверняка уверен, что с радостью согласится на всё.

На первых же тактах он начал задыхаться.

Согласится на всё, кроме _этого_.

Дрожь перекинулась с ног на всё тело, и рот наполнился густой кислой слюной. Солдат в панике замычал в капу. Если его сейчас стошнит, то…

– Ты что-то сказал? – Старк сделал звук громче. – Не нравится музыка?

_– Вам не нравится музыка?_

_– Нравится. Я бы, когда всё это закончится, пошла танцевать._

Те, кто переплавляли Баки Барнса в оружие, тоже часто слушали музыку во время работы. Музыка заглушала звуки, которые рвались через кляп. Музыка играла всякая, но вот конкретно эта – чаще всего. Иногда вместе с ней заканчивалась и боль, иногда она играла на повторе много-много-много раз.

Старк вытащил капу, и Солдат, свесив голову со стола, сплюнул на пол.

– Это было невежливо, – укоризненно проговорил Старк. – И определись с цветом лица, кстати. Если мое мнение учитывается, синий идет тебе больше. Зеленый с глазами не гармонирует.

Солдат, справившись с тошнотой, жадно глотал воздух, но совершенно впустую: он чувствовал, как расширяется грудная клетка, как ходят ребра, однако весь кислород, так и не дойдя до легких, терялся по дороге.

Старк, запустив пальцы в мокрые от пота волосы, подтянул его голову на стол, и в следующий момент рот и нос накрыла кислородная маска.

– Не думаю, что это поможет, но если что, я пытался, – Старк снова начал копаться во внутренностях руки. – А всё-таки неблагодарная ты тварь, Барнс. Папаша совершенно безвозмездно подбросил Кэпа до Австрии, чтобы он смог спасти тебя от страшной-ужасной ГИДРы, а чем отплатил ему ты? Я вообще удивляюсь, что у Кэпа осталось желание с тобой сюсюкать, – он тряхнул головой и ухмыльнулся одними губами. – Интересно, он тебя видел? Отец, я имею в виду. Девяносто первый тогда шел, так? Ты уже почти полсотни лет в трупах ходил. Папаша, наверное, решил, что словил-таки белочку к старости.

Солдат снова замычал, и Старк снял с него маску:

– Что? Если вздумаешь блевать, то в другую сторону, будь добр.

– Прости, – прохрипел Солдат. – Пожалуйста.

– Мне жаль, но мне не жаль. В смысле, абсолютно. Барнс, поищи в своих прожаренных мозгах необугленный кусочек. Такие вещи не прощают. На счет три. Раз, два…

Солдат даже не успел сообразить, о чем он, как в плече что-то громко щелкнуло, на миг вспыхнуло и сразу же угасло тошнотворное ощущение _отделения,_ а затем с левой стороны поселилась странная непривычная пустота.

– То, что осталось, выглядит кошмарно, – бодро сказал Старк. – Но должно стать легче. На сколько килограммов пока не скажу. Что мы туда со временем прикрутим, тоже пока не скажу. Есть пожелания? Зажигалка в пальце? Когти, как у Росомахи? Кэповский щит вместо звезды? Репульсоры, заметь, не предлагаю, они мои, а я жадный.

– Прости, – безнадежно повторил Солдат. – Что ты хочешь? Я всё сделаю.

– Не прощу, – улыбнулся Старк. – И ничего я не хочу. Я сам всё сделаю. Отдыхай, Барнс, слушай музычку. И не смотри влево, там реально очень некрасиво.

 

**2**

Пена пахла апельсинами. Солдат взял немного на ладонь и понюхал.

– Наташа всучила, – будто оправдываясь, проговорил Роджерс.

Он, в майке без рукавов и закатанных джинсах, сидел около ванны на смешной низкой табуреточке, колени задрались чуть ли не выше головы.

– Вроде как положительно влияет на нервную систему, повышает аппетит и всё такое. Ну, ты понимаешь, женщины…

Баки Барнс, наверное, понимал. Солдат – нет. И он впервые видел пену для ванны вблизи. Почти невидимые пузырьки, лопаясь, приятно щекотали кожу. Солдат опустил тающий комочек обратно в воду и осторожно откинулся на бортик. Его все еще ощутимо вело в сторону с непривычки.

– Вот, – поспешно сказал Роджерс. – Подложи.

Солдат скептически посмотрел на голубую резиновую подушечку в виде ракушки. Потом на Роджерса. Тот слегка покраснел и пожал плечами:

– Наташа.

Как будто это все объясняло.

– Она мне другую предлагала, – добавил Роджерс. – В виде…ммм…большого красного поцелуя. Так что эта еще ничего.

Солдат уперся коленями в бока ванны, приподнялся и протянул руку за подушечкой. Повозился, устраиваясь. Так действительно было удобнее.

– Тони скоро сделает тебе новую руку, – Роджерс заметил осторожность в его движениях. – Кстати, о Тони. Держи. Просил тебе передать.

На бортике появилась желтая, очень глупая на вид уточка. Роджерс опустил ее в ванну, похлопал ладонью по воде, и она закачалась на волночках, а потом уплыла под сугроб пены и застряла там. Роджерс, рассмеявшись, вытащил ее и снова поставил на бортик.

– В ванне теперь положено купаться с этим? – спросил Солдат.

Роджерс снова рассмеялся:

– Ну, не тем, кому за девяносто, конечно. Но ведь никто не запрещает, так?

Это Солдат понимал. Он хорошо разбирался в запретах. Но уточка ему не понравилась. Сколько, по мнению Старка, ему лет? Шесть?

– Сходи за полотенцем, – попросил он.

Роджерс недоуменно оглянулся. Полотенце – серое, огромное, даже на вид неприлично мягкое – висело на вешалке у него за спиной.

– За другим, – сказал Солдат.

Объяснять он ничего не стал, да этого и не требовалось. Он уже понял, что Роджерс выполнит любой его каприз, и намеревался, покуда держится эйфория, беззастенчиво этим пользоваться.

– Больше? Меньше? – предположил Роджерс. – Какого цвета?

Солдат пожал правым плечом и повторил:

– За другим.

Роджерс послушно встал и вышел из ванной. Солдат пару секунд посидел, прислушиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что он не вернется с порога за уточнениями, и сгреб уточку с бортика. На всё про всё у него была минута. И только одна рука. Задачу облегчало то, что игрушка не была цельной: голова у нее легко прокручивалась в разные стороны. Примерившись, Солдат взял теплую, скользкую от воды резину в рот и, мотнув головой, как терьер, оторвал уточке голову. Потом затолкал обе части в узкую щель под ванной и снова откинулся в горячую воду, стараясь не намочить  левый бок.

*

Стив вернулся в ванную чуть ли не со всем своим запасом полотенец, сгрузил их на край раковины и сел на место. Баки даже глаз не открыл – полулежал в пене, слегка накренившись вбок, берег левую сторону, хотя ему сказали, что с такой повязкой даже плавать можно. На месте металлической руки осталась совсем короткая забинтованная культя. Стив не хотел знать, что прячется под повязкой – остаток собственного плеча Баки или какая-то искусственная основа, заменяющая кость. Над бинтами серебрилась кольцом широкая полоса металла – пластины, перекинувшиеся на ключицу и грудь, Тони трогать не стал. От пластин по гладкой коже расползались стеклянисто блестящие красные шрамы. Придется делать пластику, наверное: Баки никогда не было наплевать на свою внешность, когда он окончательно придет в себя, то вряд ли захочет оставлять… Задумавшись, Стив не сразу заметил, что Баки смотрит на него в упор из-под полуопущенных век.

– Я… – Стив смутился, закашлялся и попытался найти взглядом что-нибудь более безобидное, уточку, например, но та куда-то делась.

Баки, склонив голову к плечу, продолжал смотреть на него.

– А где уточка? – спросил Стив.

– Уточка? – задумчиво переспросил Баки.

И Стив впервые за долгое-долгое время увидел, как он улыбается. Увидел не короткую горькую ухмылку, не злой смех, не тихое затаенное хихиканье даже, а ту самую мягкую, чуть насмешливую улыбку, которая иногда снилась ему, которая навеки застыла на странице скетчбука, словно на медальоне с надгробия. По которой он так бесконечно и безнадежно соскучился.

– Уточка улетела, – медленно сказал Баки, с улыбкой глядя на него из-под ресниц. – На юг. Греться.

Стив хотел рассмеяться, но вместо этого, кажется, расплакался.

– Стив? – Баки поспешно сел прямо. – Ты чего? Что случилось? Ты что, из-за утки? Я…

– К черту утку, – проговорил Стив, сердито вытирая глаза. – Иди сюда.

Баки, перегнувшись над бортиком, обнял его, обхватил целой рукой и прижался грудью, обдав влажным теплом и тут же напрочь промочив майку.

Хорошо, что у них было так много полотенец.

 

***

– Как тебе? – небрежно поинтересовался Старк.

Рука лежала на столе и не особенно отличалась от той, которую носил Солдат раньше: плавные линии, жидкий блеск, только что без царапин, потертостей и красной звезды на плече. Солдат провел ладонью по гладкому прохладному металлу, потер подушечками пальцев ребра пластин. Он испытывал к руке двойственные чувства: одновременно хотелось побыстрее снова ощутить ее частью своего тела и просить Старка не вешать на него этот безжалостный кусок железа, предназначенный с одинаковой эффективностью крушить стены и грудные клетки.

– Пожеланий я так и не дождался, поэтому вариант бюджетный, – продолжал Старк, не смутившись отсутствием ответа. – Раза в два легче, но той же прочности. Без украшений, вообще неинтересно. Кэп мне даже свой логотип поставить не  дал. Может, оно и к лучшему, а то снова жаловаться начнут, что я оружие массового поражения произвожу… Впрочем, надо мне Кэпу алкидные краски подарить, пускай разрисовывает – хоть под  американский флаг, хоть цветочками…

Солдат без возражений позволил себя усадить и привязать. Старк с самого начала заявил, несмотря на все увещевания Стива, что над незафиксированным Зимним Солдатом работать не собирается, пусть даже тот будет смирным, как котенок.

«Граната все равно взорвется, – сказал он. – Хоть ты на нее одну ленточку повяжи, хоть десять».

Стив схватился за голову, потом возразил: «Для этого надо выдернуть чеку».

«Ты же сам говорил, что видел отчеты, – сухо усмехнулся Старк. – Ее выдернули давным-давно».

«Ты, – Стив развернулся к Солдату. – Ты этого не слышал, понял?»

Солдат кивнул. Но он слышал.

– Мистер Старк, я больше не нужна?

Солдат встряхнул головой: голос медсестры вырвал его из воспоминаний. Медсестра – он уже знал, что ее зовут Адель – кажется, могла по желанию становиться невидимкой. Солдат постоянно забывал о ее присутствии, даже когда она делала уколы. Или это просто привычка из прошлого, когда у ГИДРы вокруг него постоянно толпились техники и доктора, а он не обращал внимания ни на них, ни на их действия?

– Нет, спасибо, дальше мы сами.

Снова заиграла ненавистная музыка. Старк постоянно ее слушал, когда работал. Солдата потряхивало, но в целом было терпимо. Наверное, он начал привыкать, и только где-то на краю сознания затаилось ожидание боли.

– Твои терапевты сказали Кэпу, что ты помнишь довольно много, так? – осведомился Старк после долгого молчания.

Солдату уже не нравилось, чем всё это пахнет. Он действительно помнил многое, но большая часть воспоминаний воспринималась как-то со стороны, словно фотоснимками и видеоклипами, без намека на эмоции. И хорошо. Если бы всё это навалилось на Солдата хоть с какой-то степенью вовлеченности, он бы сошел с ума. Хотя некоторые картинки он рассматривал в памяти с удовольствием. Например, ту, где двое мальчишек – один тоненький и белоголовый, как одуванчик, а второй крепкий и темноволосый – поили теплым молоком толстого щенка, а женщина у плиты качала головой и улыбалась. Или ту, где молодые люди катались в вагончиках по необыкновенно крутым рельсам. Или ту, где двое солдат жарили хлеб на маленьком костерке. Солдат бы не отказался, вспомнить, что именно тогда чувствовал. Другие же картинки хотелось сжечь и больше никогда не видеть.

– Да, – сказал Солдат.

– А как убивал моих родителей, помнишь?

Вот оно. Солдат не хотел об этом говорить. Но Солдат всё помнил. А еще когда-то давно Солдата научили, что лгать тому, кто в данном случае является авторитетом, очень и очень плохая затея.

– Да, – повторил Солдат.  

Еще несколько минут царило молчание, потом Старк громко уронил что-то на поднос и велел:

– Рассказывай. Всё, что помнишь.

Первым делом Солдат вспомнил газетный заголовок.

– Семнадцатое декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года, – наизусть продекламировал он. – Погибший: Говард Старк. Причина смерти: засекречено. Дополнительная информация: засек…

– Я читал, – перебил Старк. – Ты же был там. Нормально рассказывай.

Солдат сосредоточился, воскрешая перед глазами воспоминание – дергающуюся прерывистую кинопленку, с размытыми лицами, почти без звука.

– Лонг-Айленд. Было пасмурно. Немного снега. Они дали мне пульт, сказали нажать на кнопку, когда машина выедет на поворот около маяка. Там был обрыв. Вода. И маяк. Машина ехала быстро.

– Папаша любил погонять, – заметил Старк. – Мама вечно его пилила.

В его голосе прозвучала… нежность? От этой нежности Солдат дернулся, как от удара.

– Я вышел на дорогу, встал на пути, нажал на кнопку. Водитель не справился с управлением, наверное…

– Тормоза отказали, – подсказал Старк. – В полицейских отчетах было сказано, что не сработали тормоза.

– Машина свернула и на полной скорости врезалась в маяк. Я подошел проверить, чтобы не было выживших. Машина была очень сильно повреждена…

– Всмятку, – услужливо уточнил Старк. – Их несколько часов достать не могли.

– Я подошел проверить… – Солдат замолчал.

– Они были мертвы? Они успели тебя увидеть? Ну же, Терминатор, у вас же с Кэпом глаз алмаз, мошку за километр разглядите.

От жадного интереса в его тоне Солдату стало не по себе. Старку не понравится его ответ. Надо соврать. Однако давным-давно Солдата научили, что врать нехорошо. Что за ложью следует наказание. Эту науку вбивали в него долго – и в буквальном смысле тоже.

– Женщина была мертва, – Солдат сглотнул. – Мужчина… в сознании.

– И? – поторопил Старк. – Он сказал что-нибудь? Я это представляю, увидеть через пятьдесят лет все такого же… На тебе были маска и гогглы? Нет? Тогда да, все такого же молодого и красивого Баки Барнса, только что с патлами и психованную машину для убийства. Тут если не от ран загнешься, так от инфаркта наверняка.

Солдат против воли сконцентрировался на размытом окровавленном лице, наводя резкость. Говард Старк ничего не говорил. Он просто посмотрел. И его глаза… боже, его глаза…

– Ну?

– Нет… он только…смотрел, – выговорил Солдат. – Тони, пожалуйста, мне так жаль…

– Для тебя Старк, – резко поправил Старк. – Так и быть, можно без «мистер». И не надо мне рассказывать, как тебе жаль. Твое _мнение_ меня не интересует.

После этого разговор не затянулся. Солдат ровным голосом выложил всё, что помнил. Как Говард потерял сознание. Как Солдат нащупал у него пульс. Как металлической рукой взял Говарда за короткие волосы на затылке и сильно стукнул виском о боковое стекло, а потом, когда жилка под пальцами осталась неподвижной,  осторожно опустил его голову лбом на покореженный руль, чтобы  смерть выглядела естественной. Он описал всё в подробностях: повреждения машины, травмы, выражения застывших лиц.

Рассказывая, он не ощущал ничего.

Музыка внезапно смолкла.

– Пока готово, – сказал Старк. – На калибровку уйдет еще пару недель, и придется пока слинг носить, но «железо» установлено. Можешь не благодарить.

Солдат все равно поблагодарил его и, выйдя из кабинета, наткнулся на Стива. Тот сидел в приемной на маленьком диванчике около кофейного автомата и листал журнал. Журнал, правда, как заметил Солдат, был на китайском, и Стив держал его вверх ногами.

– Привет, – улыбнулся он. – Меня ждешь?

– Да вот, проходил мимо… – Стив поднял глаза и выронил журнал. – Господи, Баки, что с тобой?

– Что? – Солдат бросил быстрый взгляд на руку.

Рука пока, как и предупреждал Старк, не двигалась и безжизненно висела в слинге, но выглядела вполне прилично.

Стив указал на зеркало между диванчиком и журнальным столом.  Солдат посмотрел в зеркало и понял причину реакции Стива. Он был бледный как смерть и весь в поту – целиком: освобожденные из-под медицинской шапочки волосы свисали мокрыми слипшимися прядями, по футболке, которую он натянул только что, расползались большие влажные пятна. Солдат поднес к лицу живую руку: она дрожала, ладонь блестела от пота, ногти побелели.

– Я… не знаю? – внезапно ощутив слабость, Солдат тяжело опустился на диван и, наверное, завалился бы набок, если бы Стив не поддержал его.

– Тони! – заорал Стив. – Тони! Иди сюда быстрее!

– Да? – Старк высунулся из кабинета.

– Что с ним? Аллергия? Или это… отторжение протеза?

– Исключено. Меньше журналов читай, Кэп, особенно на темы, в которых ни в зуб ногой.

– Но посмотри, в каком он виде! – Стив прищурился. – Ты руку хоть под наркозом прикреплял?

– Обижаешь! Спроси у Барнса, и если он скажет, что ему было больно, можешь дать мне щитом в нос.

– Баки?

– Я не чувствовал боли, – ответил Солдат чистую правду.

– Тогда что с ним?

– Нервишки вестимо, – пожал плечами Старк. – Дай ему сладкого горячего чаю и накапай валерьянки. И всё пройдет.

– Ладно, прости, – Стив наклонился к Солдату. – Идти можешь?

– Дай мне минуту.

– Ладно, хорошо, – Стив выпрямился и поднял взгляд на Старка. – Извини еще раз, Тони. И спасибо. За руку и что возишься с нами.

– Да не за что, – пожал плечами тот. – Мне не в тягость. Мы с Барнсом беседуем. У нас это вроде… терапии, что ли. Правда, Барнс?

– Да, – ответил Солдат. – Вроде того.  

 

**3**

Когда Фьюри предложил тренировочное задание, Стив долго колебался. Пришлось даже попросить два часа на размышление. Его беспокоило состояние Баки. Если закрыть глаза на кое-что, можно было бы подумать, что Баки вернулся почти прежним – да, он был тише, в чем-то сдержаннее, в чем-то жестче, в чем-то… но было бы странно полагать, что все прошедшие годы и испытания не изменили его, так? Стив и сам стал другим, хотя его не ломали, ему не стирали память и не заставляли убивать. Дело в том, что Баки продолжал меняться. Парадоксально, но Стиву казалось, что несколько месяцев назад, только-только сдавшись ЩИТу, Баки был в лучшем состоянии, чем сейчас. Несмотря на бесконечные допросы, осмотры и освидетельствования, он – особенно наедине со Стивом – был бодр, не жаловался на аппетит, с удовольствием наверстывал упущенное за годы криостазиса и каждую ночь спал, по собственному выражению, как полено. Иногда он даже улыбался Стиву своей особенной улыбкой, и каждый раз Стив чувствовал себя ребенком, которому пообещали Рождество, Пасху и летние каникулы одновременно.

Но Баки продолжал меняться. Его психологи и терапевты, которых Стив донимал вопросами и подозрениями, пожимали плечами и говорили, что теперешнее состояние Баки куда естественнее, что темнее всего бывает перед рассветом, что перед тем, как стать лучше, всегда бывает хуже, и нельзя опускать руки, надо продолжать работу, и тогда… Если так пойдет и дальше, Стив боялся того, что тогда будет. Ему всё казалось, терапевты что-то не договаривают, а у психологов какие-то встревоженные глаза. Должно быть, паранойя одолела.

«Когда мы вернемся домой?» – спросил как-то Баки, перекладывая новыми, еще не совсем послушными пальцами мелкие детали паззла.

«Что? – Стив оторвался от скетчбука, на страницах которого уже час безуспешно пытался передать игру солнечных бликов на металлическом предплечье. – Но Бак, мы и так дома».

«В смысле, мы жили в Бруклине, правильно? Мы не поедем туда? Вдвоем?»

«Не думаю, что смогу позволить себе там квартиру, – признался Стив. – И если честно, не думаю, что тебя сейчас отпустят».

«А, ну да, – Баки замолчал на несколько минут, потом резко поднялся. – Пойду выпью кофе».

Ленясь вылезать из своего солнечного пятна в кресле, Стив еще некоторое время пытался рисовать руку по памяти, но в конце концов сдался и подошел посмотреть, как продвигаются успехи с паззлом.

На полу была аккуратно выложена половина картинки – Бруклинский мост в тумане. Рядом лежала пригоршня деталей, которые – изломанные, смятые гармошкой – выглядели именно так, как должны выглядеть хрупкие кусочки картона, побывав в сжатом металлическом кулаке.   

Так что, когда Фьюри предложил тренировочное задание, Стив выпросил у него два часа на размышление и, когда время начало истекать, отправился узнавать мнение Баки.

– С удовольствием, – немедленно откликнулся тот. – Мне полезно размяться, а то скоро жиром заплыву.

Ему это не грозило. В последнее время он часто забывал поесть и каждую свободную минуту проводил в спортзале, где наугад выбирал силовой тренажер и поднимал штангу либо тягал блоки до сих пор, пока Стив не напоминал ему, что пора на встречу с психотерапевтом, или в лабораторию к Тони, или на физиотерапию, или на массаж, или есть, или спать… Специально для этого Стив завел себе толстый ежедневник и всюду носил его с собой, потому что Баки, который с самого начала ревностно соблюдал всё, что ему назначали, теперь никогда не помнил, куда и зачем ему идти сегодня. 

– Надо сказать Тони, чтобы спроектировал тебе новый костюм, – проговорил Стив, глядя, как Баки натягивает свою вычищенную и подлатанную кевларовую броню.

– Не надо, этот мне как раз подходит, – пробормотал Баки, сражаясь с многочисленными ремнями.

– Что?

– Сойдет, говорю, – Баки раздраженно рыкнул, громко, как рассерженный пёс. – Помоги с этой сбруей, а? Я ее сам никогда не надевал.

Стив принялся прилаживать ремни, недоумевая. Костюм должен был вызывать у Баки не самые приятные ассоциации. Хорошо хоть от маски избавились…

– А где моя маска? – спросил Баки.

Упс. Или зря избавились?

– Э… Ее…ну…

– Что? Где моя маска?

– Тебе там не нужна маска, – попытался выкрутиться Стив. – Прятаться не от кого и воздух чистый.

– Что вы сделали с моей маской? – очень спокойно спросил Баки, а потом вдруг заорал так, что вздрогнули стекла: –  ЧТО ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ С МОЕЙ МАСКОЙ?!!

Глядя, как сжимаются-разжимаются металлические пальцы, Стив успел раз десять пожалеть, что согласился на предложение Фьюри. И начать прикидывать, как ловчее добраться до щита.

– Моя рука, моя маска… Почему все вечно пытаются всё у меня отобрать? – теперь Баки шипел, брызгая слюной. – Я же не хотел. Я не специально! Мне жаль, правда, жаль! Я пытался просить прощения, но…

– Баки, – перебил Стив. – О чем ты сейчас говоришь?

Баки моргнул и посмотрел на него так, будто в первый раз увидел. Стива продрало холодом. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о том моменте, когда из-под маски Зимнего Солдата Баки смерил его, своего лучшего друга, совершенно пустым взглядом, а потом выстрелил. И если бы не Наташа…

– Боже, прости, – Баки стремительно приблизился к нему и, положив живую теплую ладонь на затылок, прижал лбом к своему лбу. – Прости меня, Стив.

– Ты передо мной ни в чем не виноват, – выдохнул Стив.

– Еще как виноват, – невесело ухмыльнулся Баки. – Перед тобой. Перед всеми. И понятия не имею, как…

Тут он замолчал и замер.

– Бак? – осторожно спросил Стив.

Они по-прежнему стояли голова к голове.

– Mein Gott, hilf mir, diese tödliche Liebe zu überleben, – странным голосом проговорил Баки.

Стив снова напрягся. Немецкий язык он узнал сразу, а ведь его не раз предупреждали, что, если Баки заговорит по-немецки или по-русски, добра не жди.

– Да нет, – уже совсем другим тоном добавил Баки. – Я тут, кажется, вспомнил граффити на Берлинской стене. И как мы с тобой на брудершафт пили.

– И? – настороженно уточнил Стив, не улавливая между этими событиями никакой связи.

– И армейские сухпайки в сочетании с палёным шнапсом свежести твоему дыханию не добавили. Это было ужасно.

Стив с облегчением хохотнул:

– Никто не мешает почистить зубы и повторить.

Баки оскалился в ответ.  

– Упс, неловко вышло, – раздался голос Тони.

Баки убрал руку с затылка Стива и отступил на шаг. Он уже не улыбался.

– Я чему-то помешал? – счел нужным поинтересоваться Тони.

Он был одет в костюм Железного Человека, только шлем пока держал в руках.

– Ты с нами? – спросил Стив.

– Ага. Фьюри послал. Нужно ведь кого-то нянькой к двум столетним детсадовцам приставить. Ну и заодно глянуть, как работает рука в поле. А еще мне скучно. Тебе недостаточно аргументов?

– Ладно, – сдался Стив. – Передай Фьюри, что мы выступаем через четверть часа. 

*

В итоге к ним присоединились еще Сэм, Наташа и Ванда.

Тренировка прошла без сучка и задоринки. В результате вполне слаженной работы они без особого труда обезвредили отряд «злодеев», освободили «заложников» и добыли «секретные документы» из подземного сейфа. И при этом умудрились даже не особенно разнести играющее роль вражеской базы здание, разве что Баки в запале прошел сквозь пару стен и, не дождавшись, пока Тони подберет код к сейфу, оставил на стальной двери несколько глубоких вмятин. Из чего, очевидно, можно было сделать вывод, что рука работает отлично. «Полегче, Бакинатор. У меня сотрясение мозга», – пожаловался Тони, около головы которого и пришлись эти вмятины. «Прости, – без особого сожаления отозвался Баки. – Мне как-то чаще приходилось ломать двери, чем замки вскрывать». «Да ничего, – отмахнулся Тони. – Ты, главное, когда проверяешь, есть ли кто в сортире, с дверями нежнее».

Бакинатор. Надо же. Стива тревожило, что Тони упорно отказывается называть Баки по имени. Что ж, уже почти. Глядишь, отношения и наладятся. 

– Это надо отпраздновать, – сказал Тони, когда все отмылись и переоделись. – Как насчет шаурмы?

– Я не против, – настроение у Стива было приподнятое. – Бак, ты помнишь шау… Баки? А где Баки? Только что тут стоял.

– Они с Вандой куда-то намылились, – немедленно наябедничала Наташа. – Ты смотри, Роджерс, ушами не хлопай, упустишь: не все по сто лет ждут, хм… правильного партнера.

– Что? – Стив покраснел. – Ничего подобного. Ты о чем? Мы с Баки не…

– Да я про Ванду вообще-то, – ухмыльнулась Наташа. – А ты что подумал?

Оказавшись на знакомой территории, Стив приободрился. Несколько лет прошло, а Наташа продолжала с завидной регулярностью пытаться сватать ему всевозможных девиц. Некоторых – не по одному разу. Должно быть, в надежде, что Стив уже успел их позабыть.

– Повторяешься! Ты меня Вандой уже на позапрошлой неделе соблазняла, – парировал он, буквально физически чувствуя, как пунцовые щеки снова приобретают свой природный цвет.

– Остынь, Кэп, а то мы тебя с Красным Халком спутаем, – ехидно посоветовал Тони. – Кстати, если что, в Нью-Йорке есть такая штука – однополые браки, так что приглашай на свадьбу.

– Да идите вы все сами… жениться! – Стив немного подумал и добавил: – И замуж. Хоть в Нью-Йорке, хоть в Буфорде. А я пойду есть шаурму, – и под радостный возглас Тони «Кэп нашел «Гугл!» направился к выходу.

Баки можно отправить сообщение. Баки не маленький, никуда не денется, тем более Ванда с ним. Догонят.

*

– Ты… Ванда, так?

Солдат догнал ее в одном из коридоров, убедившись, что они зашли недостаточно далеко, чтобы Стив встревожился, но и не остались настолько близко, чтобы их голоса доносились до команды.

Ванда кивнула, прислонившись к стене. Солдат заметил, как у ее ладоней заструились пока жиденькие струйки алой энергии. Она считает его потенциальной угрозой. И правильно делает. Не то что Стив, Стив такой беззаботный… Солдат тряхнул головой, сообразив, что отвлекается.

– Ты умеешь… – он неуверенно коснулся пальцами виска.

Во время тренировочного боя она швырялась сгустками энергии и создавала защитные сферы, но Стив раз упоминал, что она способна каким-то образом  воздействовать на память и сознание.

– Магия хаоса, – пожала плечами Ванда. – Я много чего умею. Что именно тебе нужно?

– Кое-что вспомнить, – сказал Солдат. – Мне недавно начали сниться сны. Что-то из прошлого. Очень смутно. Врачи… они говорят ждать, но эти сны…беспокоят меня. Я хочу вспомнить четче.

– Ты уверен?  – с сомнением переспросила Ванда. – Может, надо  спросить у…

– Стив будет только рад, – поспешно сказал Солдат. – Он всегда радуется, когда я вспоминаю.

Он соврал. Сны, хоть и смутные почти до полной неузнаваемости, были явно о его прошлом в ГИДРе. Об этом он предпочитал Стиву не рассказывать. Хватало и терапевтов, которые слушали и записывали его рассказы о тренировках, инструктажах  и обнулениях с каменными лицами, но все равно – Солдат это чувствовал – его жалели. Солдат не хотел жалости. А Стив даже каменное лицо изобразить не сможет.

– Ладно, – сдалась Ванда. – Давай присядем. Только учти, магия хаоса неспроста так называется. Точность – процентов семьдесят, не больше. Никто не знает, где…

– Хорошо, – поторопил Солдат. – Давай скорее, пока нас не хватились.

Всё произошло быстрее, чем он ожидал. Ванда внезапно оказалась совсем близко, провела пальцами у его виска, не касаясь, потом Солдат краем глаза заметил полупрозрачные алые завитки, причудливые, как кровь по воде…

Кровь плыла по воде причудливыми завитками. Кровь была красная. Ледяная вода – почти черная. Снег – девственно белый. На белом снегу ярко-оранжевые апельсины горели, словно миниатюрные костры. Ополоснув руки, Солдат шел к ним босиком, поджимая посиневшие пальцы.

Вспышка.

Алые завитки раздробились, превратившись в огоньки. В душном воздухе стоял плотный запах пота, бензина, сигаретного дыма и чего-то сладкого. Солдат подавился, когда чьи-то настойчивые пальцы проехались по языку и скользнули в рот слишком глубоко.

Вспышка.

Здесь тоже было душно. Очень влажно. На плечи тяжело легли затянутые  в перчатки ладони, и голые колени громко стукнулись о мокрую плитку. Солдат неуверенно положил руки на чужие, обтянутые плотной тканью бедра. Капли бились о кафель с грохотом, который казался оглушительным, словно рев водопада.

Вспышка.

Солдат краем глаза заметил полупрозрачные алые завитки, причудливые, как кровь по воде, а потом вдруг всё, едва успев начаться, кончилось так неожиданно, что он пошатнулся.

– Не падай, – сказала Ванда. – Я тебя не утащу.

– Где Стив? – хрипло спросил Солдат.

Он сосредоточился на белом снегу, красной крови и оранжевых апельсинах, чтобы не думать обо всем остальном.

В этот момент ему на телефон пришло сообщение.

*

Стив не ошибся. Ответное СМС от Баки он получил как раз в тот момент, когда они сдвигали пару столов и собирали по маленькому залу стулья, чтобы все уместились. Немногочисленные посетители ценили, что их не выгнали, и старались не слишком таращиться. Получалось у них не очень, но Стив был им благодарен и за попытку.

Как только все уселись, звякнул колокольчик, и послышался голос администратора:

– Мистер, боюсь, у нас пока нет мест.

– Меня ждут, – хрипло бросил вошедший.

Мужчина в плотной – несмотря на теплую погоду – черной толстовке с просторным капюшоном подошел прямиком к их столу и сел на свободный стул напротив Стива, свесив голову на грудь.  

От такой наглости все оторопели. Правда, ненадолго.

– Сэр, – преувеличенно учтиво осведомился Тони. – Вы адресом не ошиблись?

– Нет.

– А вот, – так же учтиво продолжал Тони, – ваша задница, кажется, ошиблась. Здесь занято.

– Кем?

– Да какая разница? – на Стива почему-то накатило не раздражение, а тревога. – Кто ты такой?

Мужчина поднял голову. Широкая ухмылка на испещренном красными шрамами лице белела, как старая  кость.

– Рамлоу, – прошептал Стив.

 Он сделал было движение встать, но Сэм взял его за плечо:

– Спокойно. Здесь люди.

Рамлоу, кажется, ничего такого делать всё равно не собирался. Он немного сдвинул капюшон, и стало ясно, что пострадала, в основном, левая половина лица, особенно ухо и кожа вокруг глаза.

– Для человека, на которого упала половина небоскреба, ты неплохо сохранился, – невозмутимо прокомментировал Тони. – Чем обязаны визиту?

– Да ничем, – Рамлоу снова ухмыльнулся. – Шел мимо, увидел вас, решил зайти поздороваться, а то не виделись давно.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – сухо проговорил Стив. – Мы с тобой еще побеседуем, а пока скажи спасибо, что здесь люди. И вали с этого стула. Он занят.

– Так кем, все-таки? – вставать Рамлоу не спешил.

Снова звякнул колокольчик. На этот раз притихший администратор предусмотрительно промолчал. Оглянувшись, Стив увидел Баки и Ванду. Баки, опустив голову и завесив лицо волосами, подошел к самому столику, прежде чем поднял взгляд и застыл.

– Командир? – выдохнул он.

Стив обернулся к Рамлоу. Тот улыбался широко и победно:

– А, так вот чей стул. Кэп, ты ошибся. Винтовке отдельный стул не нужен. Ее место у ног владельца.

– Он человек, – процедил Стив.

– Нет, кэп. Он оружие. И я… – он быстро облизнул губы, – овладел этим оружием, кхм… в совершенстве.

– Что? – Стива подбросило. – В каком смысле?

– Во всех, которые ты можешь себе представить, – улыбка стала шире. – И еще в парочке, до которых ты вряд ли додумаешься. Кстати, слушай, а правда ребята говорили, что ты до сих пор девственник?

Стив рванулся к нему прямо  через стол, хотя на плечах  у него повисли Сэм и Наташа. Рамлоу вскочил, опрокинув стул.

– Стив, успокойся, – прошипел Сэм. – Не надо пока. Люди смотрят.

Люди смотрели. Некоторые поспешно лезли за телефонами. Кто-то уже успел включить на своем камеру.

Стив, задыхаясь, упал на стул и оглянулся. Ванда молниеносно выхватила телефон с включенной камерой и, судя по всему, удаляла запись. Баки исчез.

 

**4**

– Поехали домой, Кэп, – проговорил Тони, глядя, как Стив мечется по парковке перед кафе. – Могу поспорить, он угнал машину и будет там быстрее, чем ты.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – огрызнулся Стив. – Он может пойти куда угодно!

– Просто знаю. Жизненный опыт, видишь ли.

– Я все-таки поищу… – пробормотал Стив.

– Ну ищи, раз делать нечего, – вздохнул Тони. – Когда надоест, свистни. Мы пойдем съедим-таки несчастную шаурму. Вам с Барнсом на вынос брать?

Но Стив его уже не слышал.

Надо ли говорить, что обыск ближайших улиц не дал никаких результатов. Недоумевая, как Тони, обычно  одержимый потенциальной опасностью Баки, может оставаться настолько спокойным, Стив оббежал несколько кварталов, заглянул во все попавшиеся по пути магазины и закусочные, поглядывал даже на деревья и крыши – ноль. В конце концов, пришлось возвращаться ни с чем.

*

«Тони – чертов гений», – первое, что подумал Стив, войдя в свои апартаменты.

От облегчения ослабели колени,  а пластиковая коробочка с шаурмой, которую ему все же всучили, чуть не вывалилась из рук.

В ванной шумела вода. Стив поставил коробочку на кухонную стойку и подошел к двери:

– Бак, ты там?

– Да, – едва слышно донеслось сквозь плеск.

– Можно войти? – Стив прислонился лбом к двери. – Хочешь, посижу с тобой?

– Нет!

– Мне Наташа еще той пены притащила, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал Стив. – Могу принести. 

– Не надо. Терпеть не могу апельсины.

– Но тебе же нра… – удивился Стив и тут же получил дверью по лбу.

Баки – мокрый, в одном белье – шагнул через порог.

– Не надо со мной сидеть, – прорычал он. – И пены не надо. И спинку тереть не надо. И массажа тоже не надо!

Так как каждую фразу он подкреплял увесистым тычком в грудь, Стив очень скоро уперся спиной в стену.

– Не трогай меня, Роджерс! – Баки впечатал металлический кулак в гипсокартон рядом с его лицом, не сильно, но с явным намеком. – Отстань!

– Ты из-за Рамлоу? – спросил Стив. – Больной ублюдок молол чушь. Просто издевался надо мной.

– Я знаю, – скривился Баки. – Такое я бы запомнил.

Он развернулся и ушел в ванную, а Стив смотрел ему в спину и удивлялся, что не заметил раньше, как сильно торчат у него ребра.

*

Всё верно. Такое Солдат бы запомнил.

Он и запомнил.

Сначала это были просто сны. Солдат чувствовал пронизывающий холод, острый запах мужского пота и сигаретного дыма, слышал невнятные – без слов – подначивания и грубый смех, ощущал на губах теплую вязкую жидкость. Он чувствовал колючие струи воды на плечах, сколы плитки под коленями, уверенные жесткие пальцы в волосах. А потом поручень, обдирая кожу,  выскальзывал из рук, и он с криком летел вниз – _черное, белое, черное, белое, черное, снова черное_ – и огромное серое небо засыпало его снегом. Посмотреть на его распростертое разбитое тело выстраивалась очередь мертвецов: те, кого он убил, и те, кого отнесли к сопутствующему ущербу. «Ты заслужил это», – один за другим говорили они голосом Тони Старка. А Говард Старк молчал и смотрел – расширенными от шока и узнавания глазами. Проснувшись на залитых потом простынях, Солдат шел в ванную и долго стоял под горячим душем, вздрагивая от фантомного холода и отвращения – не то к себе, не то к тому, что с ним сделали.

Потом сны начали приходить наяву. Солдат бродил по комнате, преследуя дрожащие солнечные пятна на полу. Ворс ковра обжигал босые ноги, как только что выпавший снег на дне ущелья. На краю зрения оранжевыми огоньками вспыхивали крупные апельсины, и в нос бил свежий цитрусовый запах – только чтобы в следующий момент превратиться в запах крепких сигарет и мускуса. Солдат сворачивался в клубок у стены и никого к себе не подпускал.

«ПТСР, – звучало в медицинском крыле. – Галлюцинаторные переживания. Реактивная депрессия».  

Тренажеры Солдат забросил. От тренировочных заданий отказывался. Дни напролет он лежал на кровати – иногда ел, иногда читал, иногда в который раз перелистывал скетчбук Стива, с последней страницы которого улыбался Джеймс Барнс. Это был набросок – не прорисованное как следует лицо, небрежно заштрихованные мокрые волосы, и только глаза выглядели почти как живые: с блеском, с веселыми морщинками в уголках и повисшими на ресницах сияющими каплями.

«Мы с тобой купались в озере в сентябре сорок четвертого, – у Стива слегка дрожали губы. – Только этого не было. В смысле, было, но все равно не было».

Иногда, присмотревшись, Солдат замечал на странице следы высохших слез. Занятно. Если в сентябре сорок четвертого это было не по-настоящему, почему через два месяца Джеймс Барнс погиб очень даже на самом деле?

 

***

Тони впустил его не сразу.

Баки сидел в кресле, и Стиву не понравилось его лицо: расслабленные черты, приоткрытый рот, застывший, будто обращенный в себя взгляд. Именно с таким выражением Зимнего Солдата несколько раз запечатлела камера на очередной базе ГИДРы, пока техники копались в его руке. Один раз на запись попал Пирс: он несколько раз что-то спросил у Солдата, а потом, не дождавшись ответа, наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Стив очень надеялся, что к крайним мерам обращаться не придется.

– Обязательно устраивать обеденный перерыв прямо сейчас? – недовольно проговорил Тони, всматриваясь в провода и схемы под двумя приподнятыми пластинами. – Я тут работаю, между прочим.

– По крайней мере, он не сможет сделать вид, что у него появились срочные дела в другой комнате, – решительно сказал Стив и сгрузил поднос на столик, сбросив пару инструментов, и наклонился, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Баки. – Баки, дружище, тебе надо поесть.

Несколько долгих секунд Баки смотрел сквозь него, но потом, к облегчению Стива, сфокусировал взгляд на его лице:

– Я не голоден.

– Сколько ты не ел? Четыре дня? Пять? – Стив ткнул пальцем через плечо в общем направлении медицинского крыла. – Они заберут тебя в медблок и будут кормить через трубку. Ты этого добиваешься?

– Напугал ежа голым задом, – пробормотал Тони.

Баки покосился на него:

– Меня не кормили через трубку. Обычно.

Тони выпрямился и без зазрения совести стянул с подноса одну из многочисленных баночек:

– «Пюре из кролика с кукурузой и морковью»? Кэп, серьезно? Будешь пичкать Бакстера детским питанием?

– Оно легко усваивается, – коротко парировал Стив.

– А еще несоленое и такой консистенции, будто его переварили три карапуза, а четвертый срыгнул в баночку.

– Так ты его ел?

– Ну… – Тони на секунду смутился. – Доритос имеют свойство неожиданно заканчиваться.

У Стива возникло подозрение, что скорее желудок имеет свойство неожиданно напоминать, что потчевать его одними только доритос – плохая затея, но спорить он не стал. В конце концов, он пришел сюда не Тони кормить.

– Я не знал, что тебе понравится, поэтому взял всего понемногу, – жизнерадостно проговорил он, вооружившись ложкой. – Будем пробовать. Тони, отвяжи ему правую руку.

– О нет, Кэп, мы договаривались. Граната с ленточкой, помнишь?

– Тони…

– Сорок с лишним лет Тони. Приспичило сейчас кормить – корми с ложечки, нет – подожди, пока я закончу, и желательно за дверью.

Стив вздохнул. Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему. Так Баки от обеда точно не отвертится.

– Начнем с говядины с капустой, – нарочито бодро сказал он. – Я помню, тебе нравился когда-то «Рубен».

Баки посмотрел на приближающуюся ложку с таким видом, будто в ней был мышьяк, не меньше, но все-таки послушно открыл рот.

Говядина с капустой Баки, вроде, понравилась. Овощное рагу с цыпленком тоже. Как и овощи с кроликом в соусе.

– Ложечку за Кэпа, – комментировал Тони. – Ложечку за Фьюри. Ложечку за Наташу.

Баки недобро косился на него, но молчал. А может, у него был просто занят рот.

Таким образом, Стив умудрился скормить ему по пару ложек из каждой баночки, и пришел – к явному облегчению Баки – черед последней.

– Ложечку за Тони, – сказал Тони. – Обязательно.

Баки с неприязнью посмотрел на холмик пюре из конины.

– Последняя, – пообещал Стив. – И я от тебя отстану. До завтра так точно.

– Я не буду есть ее за тебя, – огрызнулся Баки на Тони.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Стив сунул ложку ему в рот. Баки подавился и бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Стив с улыбкой пожал плечами. Баки сглотнул и теперь сидел с задумчивым видом человека, который медленно, но верно приходит к осознанию, что последняя рюмка была лишней.

– Ну не за меня, так за папашу, – беззаботно откликнулся Тони. – Он будет не так активно ворочаться в гробу, зная, что кто-то ест за него кашку из дохлой Пинки Пай.

– Тони, – предупреждающе проговорил Стив.

Баки сглотнул еще раз.

– Или за десяток-другой министров и генеральных директоров, которых ты нашпиговал пулями.

Баки сдавленно кашлянул.

– Тони, – повторил Стив громче.

– Или за сотню-другую прохожих, которые оказались побочным ущербом?

– Тони!

– Что? – встав перед креслом, развел руками Тони. – Это разве непра...?

Не успел он  завершить фразу, как Баки еще раз кашлянул, поднапрягся, шатнулся, насколько позволяли фиксаторы, вперед  – и через секунду всё съеденное детское питание ровным слоем распределилось по футболке и джинсам Тони.

– …вда, – автоматически закончил тот. – Мои любимые джинсы. Твою систему, Барнс, ты же специально, да?

– Это потому что ты его расстроил, – Стив с подавленным видом сгреб ополовиненные баночки обратно на поднос. – У него и так депрессия, а ты тут с министрами и побочным ущербом.

– Не думал, что у Бакса Банни такая тонкая нервная организация, – Тони пытался привести себя в подобие порядка с помощью маленького промасленного полотенца, пока два жужжащих робота ссорились за право вымыть пол. – Вали к себе, Кэп, а ты – он ткнул пальцем в Баки, – никуда не уходи. Я вернусь через пятнадцать минут. Наверное. После того, как израсходую всю горячую воду в этом заведении.

*

 Солдат огорчил Стива. Разочарование проскальзывало в каждом его движении, пока он ходил за водой и держал стакан у губ Солдата, чтобы тот мог прополоскать рот. Первый глоток Солдат погонял во рту и сплюнул прямо на пол: роботы Старка еще не успели попрятаться по углам – уберут. Потом Солдат попил и откинулся на спинку кресла, следя за Стивом боковым зрением. Стив поднял поднос и направился к выходу, но задержался перед дверью:

– Тони вообще хороший человек, просто у него иногда фильтр между мозгом и языком не срабатывает… Я поставлю это, – он встряхнул поднос, – в холодильник. Вечером еще попробуем.

Солдат ничего не ответил.

Старк, как и обещал, появился через четверть часа, с влажными волосами, в другой одежде. От него слабо пахло стиральным порошком и антисептическим мылом.

– Что, Старк? – не удержался Солдат. – Думаешь, я ядовитый?

– Отличная попытка, Барнс, – Старк указал на роботов, которые продолжали с маниакальным упорством отдраивать пол, хотя то т уже и так был чище всех других поверхностей в лаборатории вместе взятых. – Точно в яблочко. Ты и вправду снайпер.

Солдат оскалился. Пожалуй, он вполне мог бы тогда сдержать рвотный позыв. Просто… не хотелось.

– А вообще, депрессия это плохо, – Старк как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к работе. – Знаешь, какое лучшее лекарство? ЭСТ. Говорят, чуть ли не в семидесяти процентах помогает.

Солдат не знал, что такое ЭСТ. Он промолчал, но, должно быть, на его лице отразилось непонимание.

– Электросудорожная терапия, – легко пояснил Старк. – Ну, знаешь, когда вводят мышечные релаксанты, крепят к голове электроды и пропускают ток. Очень действенная штуковина. Правда, возможны незначительные побочные эффекты. Потеря памяти, и все такое… – он поднял взгляд на Солдата и притворно удивился: – Впрочем, что я тут тебе рассказываю? Ты же в сто раз лучше меня это знаешь. Даже странно, что тебе поставили депрессию. С такой-то профилактикой, а?

Тело свело фантомной судорогой: заныли мышцы шеи и челюстей, поджались пальцы. Солдат силой воли заставил себя расслабиться и обмяк. По вискам стекал пот, непроизвольно стиснувшаяся в кулак правая рука мелко подрагивала.

– Тони… – выдохнул он.

– О, и я снова Тони, – хмыкнул Старк. – Пресмыкаешься, Барнс? Смотрю я на тебя и не понимаю… Как на такого монстра вообще смотреть можно?

– Стив смотрит, – на чистом упрямстве проговорил Солдат.

Стив смотрел. До остальных, в принципе, ему не было никакого дела.

– Смотрит-то смотрит, – вздохнул Старк. – Только кого он видит?

 

**5**

Солдат лежал на диване в гостиной. Ради разнообразия. Его передвижения, в основном, ограничивались дорогой от кровати к дивану, до уборной, изредка – до кухни. Еду ему обычно приносил Стив. Иногда Солдат ее даже ел. Стив сидел здесь же, в изножье, поставив на колени ноутбук. Солдат вдумчиво рассматривал потолок, прислушиваясь к мягкому перестуку клавиш. Тихие дробные звуки убаюкивали. Солдат закрыл глаза.

Белый потолок превратился в белый снег, испещренный пятнами крови и рыжими апельсинами. В ушах пронзительно свистел ветер. Баки Барнс лежал на берегу замерзшего ручья, глядя в бескрайнее серое небо. На его широко распахнутые глаза ложился снег и уже не таял. В губы ткнулись жесткие пальцы, и Солдат протестующе мотнул головой. И вынырнул из короткого сна.

Стив резко отвернулся к экрану, но Солдат успел разглядеть, какой беспомощный и осунувшийся у него вид.

– Что? – хрипло сказал Солдат.

– Ничего. Я… – Стив вздохнул. – На тебя больно смотреть.

Солдат не хотел причинять ему боль. Солдат злился на себя, потому что именно он был виноват в том, что Стиву больно. Солдат злился на Старка, потому что сукин сын был совершенно прав: как на такого монстра вообще смотреть можно, неудивительно, что Стиву плохо. Потом все эти чувства смыло волной раздражения.

– Ну так не смотри, – процедил он.

– Баки…

– Баки умер!

У Солдата остались куски его памяти и его тело, но Баки Барнс умер, истек кровью в снегу, лелея воспоминания об огромном прекрасном небе и своем лучшем друге. Всё остальное происходило уже с Солдатом, хотя тогда он еще сам не знал, в кого его превращают. Баки Барнс дружил со Стивом Роджерсом, дрался в подворотнях, танцевал с девушками и сражался за свою страну. Солдат только убивал, убивал и лежал во льду, а в перерывах…

Солдат рывком сел и яростно отер губы, но накатившее головокружение  заставило его снова опуститься на подушки.

– Неправда. Ты и есть Баки, – негромко и твердо сказал Стив. – Я смотрю на тебя и вижу…

Солдат на ощупь сгреб с журнального столика скетчбук, безошибочно раскрыл нужную страницу и повернул его к Стиву:

– И что же ты видишь, капитан? Признайся, ты не меня видишь. Не меня! Ты видишь этого своего мертвого сержанта с нежной улыбкой и мокрыми ресницами!

Стив резко втянул воздух, будто его ударили. Солдат не удивился. Он понимал, что контраст разителен, особенно сейчас. Но Стив быстро оправился и упрямо повторил:

– Я вижу Баки.

Солдат швырнул в него скетчбук. Стив поймал альбом безо всяких усилий и отложил в сторону. Вспышка утомила Солдата настолько, что спорить он не стал, и через полчаса молчания, когда Стив принес ему чашку куриного бульона, выпил ее без возражений.

Его снова потянуло в сон.

– Конец мая не за горами, – нарушил тишину приободрившийся Стив. – У Тони скоро день рождения. И всплывает вечный вопрос: что подарить миллиардеру, у которого всё есть, а то, чего нет, он может купить, а заодно пару островов и всех нас с потрохами?

– Он часто слушает музыку, – сказал Солдат. – Можно подарить диск.

– Музыки в интернете полно.

– Мне не нравится музыка, которую слушает Старк, – продолжал развивать свою мысль Солдат.

– Никому не нравится музыка, которую слушает Старк, – фыркнул Стив.

– Heil! Sachs! – передразнилСолдат. – Nürnbergs teurem Sachs!

– Что? – нахмурился Стив. – Что еще за «хайль»?

Солдат, ворча, потянулся к ноутбуку, ввел в поисковик несколько строчек и развернул ноутбук к Стиву.

– Что? – повторил Стив, нахмурившись еще сильнее. – «Нюрнбергские мейстерзингеры»? Вагнер? Но Баки, Тони слушает только классический рок. «AC/DC», «Deep Purple» и все такое. Он и под дулом пистолета Вагнера слушать бы не стал.

 

* * *

– Стив?

– Да, Бак?

– Когда мы поедем домой?

– Ты спрашивал вчера, Баки. И на прошлой неделе три раза. Мы уже дома, помнишь?

Может быть, Стив был дома. Солдат горел на очередном круге Ада.

 

* * *

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Солдат у Старка.

– Разве не очевидно? Сделать с тобой то же, что ты сделал с моими родителями, – Старк наклонился неприятно близко, и Солдат невольно закрыл глаза. – Уничтожить тебя.

– Ты бы мог отдать меня властям. А вместо этого, – Солдат вспомнил рассказы Стива, – нанял лучших адвокатов.

– Ты же не взорвал машину, а раскроил моему отцу череп. Сам. Собственноручно. Почему я должен вершить правосудие чужими руками?

– Ты бы мог просто убить меня.

– Вот именно, – карие глаза Старка стали почти черными. – Просто. И слишком быстро, – он провел по металлической руке стерильной салфеткой, смахивая невидимые пылинки. – Вот и всё, я думаю. Дальше справишься сам.

Почему-то Солдат был твердо уверен, что говорит он совсем не о руке.

 

* * *

Солдат валялся на кровати и в сотый раз перелистывал скетчбук. На его листах было много всего: наброски зданий, собаки, кошки, голуби, прохожие – но в конце концов каждый раз, словно заколдованная, открывалась страница, с которой смотрел Баки Барнс. Солдат мучительно вглядывался в его лицо, разыскивая признаки того, что этот человек скоро умрет. Но Баки Барнс не знал, что скоро умрет, поэтому улыбался широко и радостно.

– Бак? – окликнул его Стив.

– Да? – Солдат поспешно спрятал скетчбук под подушку.

Стив, разумеется, знал, что он смотрит наброски – скетчбук практически перешел во владение Солдата, но Солдату было неловко, когда его заставали за этим занятием.

Голос у Стива был невеселый. В нем даже не слышалось той напускной бодрости, с которой Стив предлагал ему супы, мясные пюре и тосты.

– Вечером я должен проводить тебя в медблок, – проговорил Стив. – Врачи говорят, что ты нуждаешься в специальной терапии и постоянном наблюдении.

Сердце у Солдата словно остановилось на мгновение, а потом забилось быстро-быстро. При слове «терапия» в памяти всплыл разговор со Старком. То есть, Солдат не был дураком, чтобы так сразу поверить во всё на слово. Он искал информацию – узнал, что ЭСТ применяют в самых крайних случаях, что практически везде дают общий наркоз, что побочные эффекты обычно обратимы, что по возможности требуется согласие пациента…

«Практически везде». «Обычно». «По возможности».

Ему стало страшно до чертиков.

– Ладно, – медленно проговорил Солдат, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. – Но перед тем как меня нежно закутают в смирительную рубашку, не сводишь еще раз в то местечко в Ист-Виллидж?

– Куда? – Стив задумался, но его лицо быстро просветлело. – Бак, ты извращенец, знаешь?

– Потому что кафе называется «Биг Гей Айс-Крим»?

– Нет, потому что ванильное мороженое с вареной сгущенкой и морской солью – это определенно извращение, – Стив улыбнулся уголком рта. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, я лучше съезжу и тебе привезу?

– Привезти ты мне и в палату можешь. Хочу последний раз вдохнуть воздух свободы, – проговорил Солдат настолько шутливо, насколько удалось. – Свободы и сгущенки с морской солью.

– Бак…

Солдату показалось, что Стив сейчас снова расплачется, как когда-то с уточкой, или обнимет его, но Стив только молча кивнул и пошел одеваться.

*

– И тебе дали  разрешение на вывоз ценного имущества в виде одного наемника? – поинтересовался Солдат, пока Стив на мотоцикле медленно вез его по узким улочкам Нижнего Манхеттена.

– Под мою ответственность.

– Не сомневаюсь, что ответственность у Капитана Америка огромная, – Солдат прижался теснее и с нажимом положил подбородок ему на плечо. – Как бы меня под ней не придавило.

Стив в последний раз свернул, остановил мотоцикл около двери под черной вывеской, перечеркнутой по углу шестью цветными полосками, и серьезно посмотрел на Солдата:

– Все нормально?

– Да. А что?

– Ведешь ты себя странно, – вздохнул Стив.

Солдат чертыхнулся про себя. Он переигрывал. Наверное, не стоит ластиться к Стиву, как надувший в ботинки кот. Действительно выглядит подозрительно.

Стив взял себе чашку кофе, Солдат – три порции «Солти Пимп» и молочный коктейль.  Есть не хотелось совсем, но силы понадобятся.

– Я, правда, за тебя рад, – с сомнением проговорил Стив. – Но когда ты ел в последний раз? Тебе плохо не станет?

– У меня почти такая же сыворотка, как у тебя, забыл? – Солдат попытался слизнуть мороженое с кончика носа, и Стив улыбнулся. – Я могу переварить что угодно.

– Ну да. Только с детским питанием почему-то не сработало.

– Душа не вынесла пюре из моего маленького пони, – вздохнул Солдат и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд  пояснил. – Пинки Пай. Лошадка из мультика. Старк упоминал.

– Тони плохо на тебя влияет, – покачал головой Стив. – Лошадь по имени Розовый Пирог? Я явно чего-то не понимаю в современном искусстве.

Солдат хмыкнул. Он долго смаковал каждую порцию – обкусывал шоколадную глазурь, доставал языком ванильную начинку, а вафельный стаканчик оставлял напоследок. Наверное, тянул время. Ему не хотелось делать то, что он собирался. Стив, допив кофе, набрасывал что-то на салфетке.

– Помнишь закусочные на одиннадцатой авеню? – нарушил молчание он.

– Авеню Смерти? Ага. Тамошние хотдоги стоили того, чтобы попасть под поезд.

При упоминании поезда Стив поморщился и отодвинул салфетку:

– Думаю, нам пора.

– Секунду. Допью только.

Солдат потянулся за стаканом, да так неудачно, что опрокинул его, и коктейль хлынул через край стола, заливая темные джинсы Стива.

– Черт, Бак…

– Прости. Я не хотел, – Солдат схватил охапку салфеток.

– Не надо, размажешь только, – Стив поднялся. – Попроси счет. Я пойду застираю.

Когда Стив скрылся за дверью уборной, Солдат взял салфетку, на которой он рисовал. Там была изображена смешная мультяшная лошадка с куском пирога в зубах. Солдат улыбнулся, положил салфетку на место и впечатал металлический кулак в окно витрины.

Когда на звон и визг из уборной выскочил Стив, Солдат стоял посреди зала, прижимая крупный кусок стекла к горлу официантки.

– Бак…

– Ключи от мотоцикла, – потребовал Солдат. – И бумажник.

– Баки…

– Прости, Стив. Но перед тем, как меня прикрутят к столу и будут бить током, я хочу кое-что выяснить. Если потом всё и забуду – тем лучше.

– Током? – недоверчиво переспросил Стив. – С чего ты взял…

– Ключи! – потребовал Солдат. – Бумажник! Живо, а то я ей глотку перережу!

Официантка заскулила, и Стив – добрая душа – бормоча утешения, положил ключ в бумажник и бросил его Солдату. Солдат, выронив осколок,  поймал бумажник левой рукой, а правой сильно толкнул девушку, и она влетела прямиком в объятия Стива. Потом бросился на улицу.

 

* * *

Тони позвонил через час.

– Далеко собрались, кэп? – поинтересовался он. – Что, в Пенсильвании кафе лучше? Или вы решил закусить свое большое гейское мороженое добродетелью, свободой и независимостью?

Стив в который раз удивился, как Тони вечно всё знает. То есть, он, разумеется, подробно сообщал Хилл и Фьюри, куда именно направляется, но перед Тони-то не отчитывался. И собирался, кстати, молчать о поступке Баки сколько получится.

– Это… Баки, – неохотно проговорил он. – Он забрал мой мотоцикл и…

– Кто бы сомневался, – вздохнул Тони. – Так что? Объявлять план-перехват или посмотрим, что он забыл в штате Замкового Камня?

– Он говорил, что хочет что-то выяснить… – взбудораженные мысли немного улеглись, и Стив подозрительно прищурился. – Постой, откуда ты вообще знаешь, куда он едет?

– Жизненный опыт.

Стив будто наяву видел, как он пожимает плечами и наливает себе виски.

– Жизненный… Маячок! Тони, ты поставил в руку следящее устройство?

– Что сказать, он не захотел зажигалку в пальце. Надо же мне было хоть что-то оставить на память.

– Ладно, это мы обсудим потом. Я сейчас приеду. Подождем, пока он остановится.

 

* * *

Солдат гнал несколько часов, остановившись за все время только три раза. Два раза – заправить за деньги Стива бак, один – бросить мотоцикл у обочины и щедро поделиться с придорожными кустами всем съеденным в кафе. Стив был прав: не стоило так увлекаться.

В одном из многочисленных заповедников находилась небольшая база, которую Солдат уже зачищал. Тогда он сосредоточился на том, чтобы перебить людей, сейчас же ему нужна была информация. Он помнил, как проходил мимо довольно обширного архива, но тогда папки и флеш-карты интересовали его в последнюю очередь. Вполне возможно, что нужной информации здесь не найдется, однако это была ближайшая к Нью-Йорку база, не обнаруженная ни Мстителями, ни правительством (Солдат много раз видел карту с флажками в комнате Стива), к тому же он сомневался, что ему хватит сил и времени ехать дальше.

В коридорах стоял отвратительный запах. Солдату показалось, что он пропитался им насквозь, а потом еще перемазался пылью в архиве, когда от злости превращал стеллажи и полки в металлолом. Кроме грязи и смрада, он не вынес из этой базы ничего.

*

– Пятнадцать минут на месте, – сказал Тони, глядя на экран.

– Где? – одновременно спросили Стив и Фьюри

– Заповедник «Спроул», недалеко от Фаруэлла. Собирайте людей, директор, погнали.

*

Водоснабжение еще работало. Трубы гудели, вода лилась холодная и с перебоями, мыла не было, но Солдат ожесточенно оттирал кожу ладонями, пытаясь смыть с себя застарелый трупный запах. Стив огорчится, если от него будет вонять смертью. В волосах что-то намертво застряло, и Солдат, бормоча проклятия, долго пытался распутать колтун и за шумом воды и собственным голосом не расслышал шагов.

Дверь слетела с петель и ударилась в стену, чуть было не задев Солдата.

Закрывающая дверной проем фигура больше всего походила на робота в тяжелой броне: сплошной шлем, разгрузочный жилет, смахивающий на панцирь, монструозного вида конструкции поверх собственных рук, наколенники и тяжелые ботинки. Солдат отшатнулся и уперся спиной в холодную плитку. Робот, тяжело ступая, приблизился и остановился, не дойдя до него каких-нибудь двух шагов. Солдат замер. Втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри.

От робота вполне по-человечески пахло свежим потом, дезодорантом и сигаретами. Этот запах Солдат помнил даже слишком хорошо.

Он задохнулся и, сам того не осознавая, снова потянулся к волосам.

– Опять запуталось? – голос из-под маски звучал глухо. – Помочь?

«Робот» неожиданно ловко стащил с правой руки эту… штуку, чем бы она ни была, и снял маску.

– К-командир? – Солдат уперся взглядом в обрамленные шрамами прищуренные темные глаза. – Ты о чем?

– Точно. Ты же не помнишь.

– Я помню.

– А, – скептически сказал Рамлоу. – И поэтому разгромил архив.

– Я помню смутно, – воздух застревал в горле, и его приходилось проталкивать судорожными глотками. – Я искал… доказательства.

– Доказательства чего?

Солдат подавился словами в самом буквальном смысле и долго не мог прокашляться. Рамлоу снова отошел и привалился к стене, пережидая.

– В каких… мы были отношениях? – в конце концов выдавил Солдат.

Рамлоу медленно растянул губы в ухмылке. Правая половина лица слушалась его лучше.

– В товарно-денежных.

– Что? – от неожиданности Солдат даже кашлять перестал.

– Ну, я с тобой работал, мне за это платили, – Рамлоу даже в тяжелой броне умудрился выразительно пожать плечами. – Ты хотел что-то еще?  

– Н-но… ты говорил… я помню… – Солдат не смог подыскать нужных слов и вместо этого положил в рот указательный и средний пальцы.

Рамлоу хрипло расхохотался. Солдата накрыло волной ненависти, но он совсем не был уверен, что без одежды и оружия, ослабевший, сможет справиться с тем, кем стал Рамлоу.

– Издевался я над кэпом, а шандарахнуло тебя, – отсмеявшись, проговорил Рамлоу. – Сгущенка, Солдат.

– Что? – Солдат решил, что ослышался.

– Ну, концентрированное молоко с сахаром. Канада, Виннипег, что ли? Вспоминай.

 

* * *

…люди смотрели. Некоторые поспешно лезли за телефонами. Кто-то уже успел включить на своем камеру.

Стив, задыхаясь, упал на стул и оглянулся. Ванда молниеносно выхватила телефон с включенной камерой и, судя по всему, удаляла запись. Баки исчез.

– Все вон, – проговорил Стив. – Живо.

Он почти шептал, но первым рванул к выходу лишившийся телефона бедолага, а за ним и все остальные. Последними вышли друзья, Наташа оглянулась с порога и прикрыла дверь. Тревожно звякнул колокольчик, и повисла тишина.

– А теперь повтори, – так же негромко проговорил Стив. – Какие там смыслы я представить себе не могу?

– Упс, – проговорил Рамлоу насмешливо, но в его тоне проскользнула нервозность. – Дурить тебе башку весело, но опасно для здоровья, да, кэп?

– Какого хрена, Рамлоу?

– И этим ртом ты целовал свою мамоч…

Стив грохнул кулаком по столу так, что тот треснул, а Рамлоу дернулся.

– Ладно, кэп, угомонись, – примирительно проговорил он. – Ты что, поверил? За все семьдесят или сколько там лет я, конечно, отвечать не берусь, но в Агента вбухана уйма денег. Да попробовал бы его кто-нибудь хоть пальцем тронуть не так, сначала он бы сам по потолку размазал, а потом Пирс соскреб бы и еще добавил.

Стив все еще сжимал край стула так, что белели пальцы, но дышать стало легче. В словах Рамлоу был резон. Дорогое уникальное оружие не отдают кому попало и используют исключительно по назначению.

– А я похож на психа? Поверь, кэп, если бы меня и перемкнуло на мужиков, я бы подкатил к кому угодно, но только не к отмороженному киллеру стоимостью с бюджет небольшой страны.

– Ты и есть псих.

Облегчение и усталость буквально придавили Стива к стулу, и у него не осталось никакого желания разбираться с Рамлоу и его садистским чувством юмора. А еще Баки исчез. Надо искать Баки. Снова.

– Убирайся, Рамлоу. У тебя ровно две секунды.

 

**6**

В полутьме вспыхивают огоньки. В душном воздухе стоит плотный запах пота, бензина и сигаретного дыма. Очень холодно. Душно, но все равно холодно. Солдат промок, кажется, до белья. На ремнях формы стаивает тонкая ледяная корка. Премьер-министр и его телохранители оказались крепкими орешками, но в итоге машину удалось оттеснить к полузамерзшему озеру, а дальше – дело техники. Не самое сложное задание. Просто очень холодно.

– Раздевайся, Агент! – рявкает кто-то. – Снимай всё, быстро!

Солдат не хочет ничего снимать. Холодно. Солдат не любит, когда холодно.

– Яйца отморозить захотел?

Это командир. Рамлоу. Под мышкой у него стопка шерстяных одеял, в свободной руке тонкая темная дубинка устрашающего вида – телескопический паралайзер.

– Так я сейчас согрею!

Он делает вид, будто дубинкой собирается ткнуть Солдата в пах. Солдат подбирает ноги и начинает возиться с ремнями и пряжками. Помощи он не просит, и никто не пытается помочь, так что успевает пройти довольно много времени. Бойцы, рассевшись вдоль стенок, курят, едят пайки, кто-то достает карты.

Солдат, сбросив одежду на пол, крупно дрожит и посматривает на одеяла, лежащие рядом.

– Интересно, – вслух интересуется кто-то. – А если ничего не делать, он так и будет на них просто смотреть всю дорогу?

– А ты проверь. Только не забудь, что, если он заработает воспаление легких, ты покойник.

Они оба хохочут, потом  поднимаются, стелют на сиденье в углу одеяло, и, когда Солдат пересаживается, защелкивают на нем массивные металлические фиксаторы – на ногах, поперек туловища. Командир сует ему термос. Солдат, обжигаясь, глотает слабый сладкий чай. Потом ему фиксируют руки и укутывают в оставшиеся одеяла. Внутри разливается тепло. Металл тоже нагревается. Больше не холодно. Грузовик покачивается на ухабах. Делать нечего, и Солдат, свесив голову, клюет носом.

В душном воздухе ползет молочный сладкий запах. Солдат вскидывает подбородок и щурится в полутьму. Раздувает ноздри, рот наполняется слюной.

– Это еще что? – спрашивает кто-то. – Бьюсь об заклад, в рационах такого не было.

– Привет с гражданки, – командир поднимает круглую жестяную крышку, облизывает пальцы. – Фу, теплое. Бросил ведь возле обогревателя… Райт, будешь?

– Не, у меня аллергия.

– На сгущенку?

– Вообще на молоко. Не говори, что ты думал, что сгущенка – это не молоко.

– Пошел ты. Бейкер?

– Я не ем сладкого.

– Боже, вокруг меня одни инвалиды. Еще кто-нибудь? В общем, я ем сам. И не говорите потом, что я не пытался поделиться.

– Эй, Брок, глянь. Смотрит, как моя псина из-под стола.

Солдат поспешно отводит взгляд. Но командир, балансируя открытой банкой, подходит к нему, зачерпывает большим пальцем немного молока и подносит к губам Солдата. Пахнет вкусно. Пахнет очень вкусно. Солдат отворачивается.

– Может, у него тоже аллергия? – со смешком предполагает Райт.

– Скорее, он вспомнил, как Митчелл его табаско угостил.

– Эй, вкусно же, – командир мажет пальцем по его губам.

Солдат машинально облизывается. Молоко не очень густое и неприятно теплое, но вкус еще лучше, чем запах. Солдат облизывает губы, пока сладкий привкус не исчезает полностью. С надеждой смотрит на банку. Тогда командир погружает в молоко два пальца по самые костяшки и предлагает ему. На этот раз Солдат не сомневается: втягивает пальцы в рот и быстро собирает теплую сладкую жидкость языком, сглатывая и давясь от жадности...

– Еще у кого-нибудь встал? – раздается в наступившей тишине траурный голос.

Кузов взрывается оглушительным хохотом и непристойными выкриками. Солдат дергается от неожиданности и снова давится, но пальцы изо рта не выпускает.

– Зубы, зубы, – командир всхлипывает от смеха и убирает руку. – Всё, хорош, хватит с тебя.

– Это отвратительно, – отсмеявшись, сообщает кто-то. – Слушай, Рамлоу, а если хер этой дрянью намазать, он тоже…

Следует еще один взрыв смеха, но этот стихает быстрее.

– А ты попробуй, – дружелюбно говорит командир и, когда Солдат тянет шею к банке, легонько хлопает его по губам. – Только укажи в завещании, чтобы на надгробии написали: «Здесь покоится полный идиот».

В душном воздухе стоит плотный запах пота, бензина, сигаретного дыма и сгущенного молока. Тепло. Солдат клюет носом и изредка облизывается.

 

* * *

– …уходить из кафе пришлось быстро и через окно, – продолжал Рамлоу. – Но морда у кэпа была непередаваемая.

– Я вспомнил сгущенку, – сказал Солдат. – Вы обращались со мной, как с собакой.

– Зато не насиловали на камеру, – осклабился Рамлоу. – Это ты в архивах найти пытался?

Солдат поморщился.

– А ты с фантазией, сержант. Надо же. Зачем, по-твоему, кому-то вообще делать что-то подобное?

– Гуантанамо, – сказал Солдат. – Абу-Грейб. И не называй меня сержантом.

– Да, мудаков хватает, – вздохнул Рамлоу. – Так что, Солдат, что у тебя там в косичках запуталось? Помочь? Потому что я, можно сказать, специалист.

– Почему? – не понял Солдат.

– Еще одна прикольная история из нашей с тобой золотой коллекции. Вспоминай, Солдат, поржем вместе.

 

* * *

По ногам дует, но колющие плечи струи воды – горячие. Солдат вернулся с задания и протокол знает: душ, отчет, медосмотр, обнуление, криокамера. Отведенное на умывание время почти вышло, но в волосах что-то запуталось, неудобно запуталось, близко к макушке, на ощупь достать не получается, а зеркал тут нет. Солдат тянет себя за скользкую от воды прядь и ворчит от раздражения.

Скрип открывшейся двери гулким эхом отдается от выложенных плиткой поверхностей. Солдат невольно отступает к стене.

– Чего он там застрял? – доносится снаружи голос.

– Наслаждается джакузи? Ест мыло? Фиг его знает. Солдат! – это уже ему. – Время вышло!

Шумит душ. Солдат молчит, стоя у стены, и дергает себя за волосы.

– А, черт с тобой.

Командир, осторожно ступая по залитой водой плитке, заглядывает в открытую кабинку. Его пальцы лежат на рукояти пистолета.

– Закругляйся, – убедившись, что ничего чрезвычайного не произошло, приказывает он.

Солдат молчит и дергает себя за волосы. Командир чертыхается под нос.

– Что там у тебя?

Солдат издает недовольный звук.

– А словами?

– Zaputalos’, – бормочет Солдат.

– А по-английски?

– Запуталось, – повторяет Солдат.

– Оставь в покое волосы, – морщится командир. – Дай посмотрю.

Солдат роняет руки.

– Да выйди ты оттуда, не мне же под воду лезть!

Солдат выходит и становится лицом к нему по стойке «смирно». Они одного роста, и командиру, ясное дело, ничего не видно. Командир кладет ладони ему на плечи и толкает вниз. Жесткие тактические полуперчатки царапают мокрую кожу. Солдат опускается на колени, и в них тут же впиваются сколы плитки, но это ничего, можно не обращать внимания. Не зная, куда деть руки, Солдат сначала держит их по швам, потом закладывает за спину, потом поднимает и неуверенно кладет на чужие, обтянутые плотной тканью бедра. Командир вздрагивает.

– Руки убрал! – резкий окрик отражается от стен. – Чем мы тут, по-твоему, занимаемся?

Это риторический вопрос, и Солдат молчит. Уверенные пальцы перебирают волосы, то натягивают их, то отпускают. Через пару минут снова скрипит дверь.

– Брок, ну скоро… Эй, что вы тут делаете?

– А на что похоже? – командир дергает в последний раз, и неприятное ощущение стянутой кожи исчезает.

– Сказал бы я, на что это похоже.

Солдат задирает голову. Командир подносит какой-то маленький предмет к глазам, потом с ругательством отбрасывает в сторону и хрипло смеется:

– Зуб! Джек, представляешь, у него в волосах запутался чей-то чертов зуб! За каким хреном они ему патлы не обрежут?

– Не знаю, – отвечает Джек. – Зато знаю, что техники и врачи уже закипают. А Пирс дымится.

– Слышал? – кивает командир Солдату. – Вставай, одевайся. Две минуты.

Солдат поднимается и идет за полотенцем.

 

* * *

Вода уже не шумела, а лилась отдельными вялыми струйками.

Сгущенка. Зуб в волосах.

Это мерзко. Это унизительно. Но господи, как это смешно!

Солдат осел на холодный грязноватый пол и расхохотался в голос. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Успокоиться ему удалось только через несколько минут, и он поднялся, держась за стену и вытирая глаза.

– Посмотри на себя, Солдат, – сказал молчавший всё это время Рамлоу. – Что они с тобой сделали? Ты нестабилен и в ужасном физическом состоянии. Пойдем со мной. Они совершенно не умеют с тобой обращаться.

– С тобой? – переспросил Солдат. – Куда?

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся:

– ГИДРе знатно досталось. Не без твоей помощи. Но ты же знаешь, отрубишь одну голову – вырастут…

– Две, я помню, – пробормотал Солдат. – Мир вздохнет свободно… дар всей планете…я опять забуду С… Это больно.

– Через боль приходит порядок, – откликнулся Рамлоу.

– Да, это я тоже помню, – медленно проговорил Солдат. – А тогда, после Трискелиона, когда кончалось действие морфина, ты это себе говорил?

Взгляд темных глаз стал совершенно нечитаемым, как у змеи, и на момент Солдату показалось, что Рамлоу его сейчас ударит, но тут Рамлоу вздрогнул и прислушался.

– Джеты, – сказал он и кивнул на руку Солдата. – Они напихали в твою новую игрушку кучу жучков, да?

Солдат промолчал.

Рамлоу надел маску:

– Ты идешь?

– Нет.

– Ну как знаешь. Одевайся быстрее, если не хочешь встретить группу захвата без штанов, – в дверях он обернулся еще раз. – Счастливо тебе загнуться, Солдат. Я зайду на твои похороны.

Почему-то эта фраза показалась Солдату такой же жутко смешной, как воспоминания про сгущенное молоко и запутавшийся в волосах зуб. Он смеялся, пока вытирался найденной в шкафчике тряпкой, смеялся, пока натягивал одежду и, когда в душевую вошли люди с автоматами, из-за спин которых пытался прорваться взволнованный Стив, Солдат все еще судорожно хихикал.

 

**7**

Стив не подозревал, что всё так обернется. Всё должно было быть по-другому. Баки должен был вернуться сломленным, или, может быть, напротив, агрессивным, или замкнутым в себе, или… да в общем, каким угодно, а потом медленно придти в себя, оттаять и стать прежним под целительным действием заботы и внимания.

Сейчас, глядя в дверное окошко на Баки, прикрученного ремнями к койке, он видел, что всё получилось ровно наоборот, но хоть убей не мог взять в толк, что именно сделал не так, на каком важном этапе оступился.

Наташа принесла Баки апельсины. Баки раздавил их и размазал по всей палате. Медсестра принесла Баки стакан молока. Баки посмотрел на него, усмехнулся под нос, а потом швырнул в медсестру с такой скоростью и силой, что пластиковый стакан, врезавшись в дверь (несчастная девушка едва успела выскочить в коридор), буквально взорвался, залив молоком полстены. Как-то утром Стив чуть с катушек не слетел, когда увидел на белой стене большие бурые буквы, складывающиеся в слово «ПРОСТИТЕ».  На левом плече дремлющего Баки, рядом с металлическим швом, подживал свежий шрам, а под ногтями правой запеклась кровь. Санитары оправдывались, что видели происходящее, но посчитали, что Баки это успокоит. Баки в самом деле целый день вел себя смирно, но после этого его сочли представляющим опасность для себя и окружающих и начали привязывать. Дважды его пришлось кормить через зонд. Он почти не спал, а когда все-таки засыпал, то просыпался через час-полтора, бормоча: «Простите, пожалуйста, простите» или «Это неправда, я вспомнил, он сам сказал, ничего подобного не было». Стив слышал: он проводил рядом с Баки всё свободное время и совершенно не знал, чем ему помочь. Иногда заходили и другие Мстители, ненадолго. Тони заглянул только один раз, невнятно проговорил что-то, взглянув Баки в глаза, и ушел.

– Что он сказал? – устало спросил Стив, не надеясь на ответ.

– Сам, – неожиданно ответил Баки. – Что дальше я справлюсь сам. Стив, я справлюсь сам?

– Конечно, – встрепенулся Стив. – Ты справишься. Обязательно справишься.

– Ты тоже так считаешь? – странным голосом переспросил Баки. – Ну если так.

Он закрыл глаза, и больше Стив не смог вытянуть из него ни слова.

*

Врачи молчали, только один обмолвился, что прогнозы, вероятно, неблагоприятны. «Сомнительны, капитан Роджерс, – быстро поправился он. – Сомнительны. Это не одно и то же».

*

Ванда сидела рядом с постелью и плакала. Баки лежал с закрытыми глазами, но Стив видел, что он не спит.

– Не плачь, – мягко проговорил Стив. – Он поправится.

Ванда что-то невнятно сказала и разрыдалась еще сильнее.

– Что? – Стив наклонился к ней.

– …виновата. Это я виновата, – всхлипывала Ванда. – Он сказал… я думала…а получилось…

Стив взял с тумбочки стакан воды и протянул ей. По меньшей мере полстакана она расплескала на себя, но успокоилась достаточно, чтобы Стив мог разобрать ее речь.

– Они попросили меня применить магию. Чтобы он вспомнил.

– Кто они?

– Джеймс. Сначала один раз сам Джеймс. Потом мистер Старк. Он сказал, что это будет полезно. Что Джеймс больше вспомнит.  Я послушалась. Но Стив, эта магия, она непредсказуема. Память, подсознательные страхи, сомнения – всё сливается воедино. Мистер Старк сказал, что он сильный, он справится, сможет разобраться, где что. И сначала всё действительно шло хорошо, а теперь… – Ванда подбородком указала на Баки и снова разрыдалась.

Стив терпеливо ждал. В мыслях начало что-то оформляться, какие-то крохотные кусочки притягивались друг к другу, но общую картину он пока разглядеть не мог.

– Если бы ты знал, какие ужасы он видит, – всхлипнув, почти спокойно проговорила Ванда. – И сам не знает, где правда, а где нет.

– И долго ты на него так… воздействовала, – спросил Стив.

Ванда закивала, как китайская фигурка:

– Пока не стало ясно, что всё плохо. Стив, я не хотела…

Последние детали встали в общую картину так быстро и четко, что у Стива закружилась голова.

– Ты не виновата, – ласково сказал он. – Ты хотела помочь. Иди, девочка, я с ним посижу.

Вагнер. Любимая музыка Гитлера. Стив долго сидел в тишине, глядя на бледное лицо с заострившимися скулами, на разметавшиеся по тонкой подушке грязные темные волосы. Потом вышел с телефона в интернет и негромко включил оперу «Нюрнбергские мейстерзингеры». Он сразу узнал эту музыку – именно она фоном играла на некоторых старых записях из архивов ГИДРы.  

Баки зашевелился.

– Старк, – едва слышно проговорил он, не открывая глаз. – Ты уже добился своего. Хватит.

 Баки менялся. После каждого визита в лабораторию Тони он приходил чуть больше надломленным, а Стив не замечал. Просто надевал розовые очки и отказывался видеть очевидное. Почему-то он решил, что Тони простил Баки, что он не собирается мстить, а ведь Тони этого даже не упоминал.

– Бак…

Баки распахнул глаза. Во взгляде промелькнул испуг.

– Здесь была Ванда, – сказал он. – Она плакала. Но она не виновата.

– Я знаю, – Стив взял его за холодные пальцы, потер, разгоняя кровь. – Это я виноват. Я видел только то, что хотелось мне. Старк… Чем он тебя запугал? Что он такого сделал, что ты ничего мне не рассказал?

Баки посмотрел на него с удивлением:

– Ничего. Он не пугал меня. Он открыл мне глаза.

Стив отпустил его руку и поднялся.

– Я еще зайду. Обещаю.

*

К вечеру Стив решил необходимые дела, а потом всю ночь колотил одну грушу за другой, рассаживая костяшки. Когда за окнами забрезжил свет, он принял душ, переоделся, взял небольшую спортивную сумку и отправился в медблок. Вырубить клюющего носом охранника было несложно, а дверь реагировала на его отпечатки пальцев: капитан Роджерс отвоевал себе право на посещения в любое время.

– Стиииив, – протянул Баки, когда он начал срывать ремни. – Ты пришел.

На какую-то секунду Стив перестал видеть длинные волосы и металлическую руку. Они снова оказались на той фабрике в Австрии, где новоиспеченный  Капитан Америка героически освободил множество пленных, а среди них – и своего лучшего друга, сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

На самом деле Стив тогда пришел за Баки. Остальным просто повезло оказаться там же.

– Вставай, – Стив поставил его на ноги, и Баки тяжело повис на его плече. – Пойдем. Мы едем домой.

Наверное, на этот раз уйти было легче. Их никто не преследовал. Не пришлось карабкаться по бесконечным лестницам. Не пришлось перебираться через огненную пропасть. Пришлось только угнать один из внедорожников со стоянки базы, а потом, добравшись до города, пересесть на такси.

Маленькая квартирка располагалась в красном четырехэтажном доме всего в паре кварталов от здания бывшего отеля «Святой Георгий».  Сгруженный на диван Баки чихнул, огляделся и заключил:

– Неплохое местечко.

– Снял пока на месяц, а там посмотрим.

– Стив, – Баки мягко улыбнулся. – О каком месяце ты говоришь? Они придут за нами. Если не сейчас, то через пару часов.

– Ничего, – Стив сел рядом и поставил щит перед собой. – Я их встречу. Тебя больше никто у меня не заберет, Бак.

– Я знаю, – Баки вытянул руку за подлокотник и тут же отдернул ее, сообразив, что журнального столика там нет.

– Не это ищешь? – Стив подтянул к себе сумку и достал скетчбук.

– Давай, – Баки открыл нужную страницу и положил скетчбук себе на грудь. – Баки Барнс будет меня защищать, – он заметил взгляд Стива и исправился: – В смысле, мой портрет будет меня защищать.

Лицо Стива смягчилось:

– Я тебе куплю Баки-мишку. Не смотри на меня, сейчас и таких продают, я сам видел.

*

Солнце поднялось высоко над Бруклином. Баки крепко спал. Стив, усевшись так, чтобы в поле зрения попадали и входная дверь, и окно, рассеянно просматривал какой-то подростковый ужастик, наугад стянутый с книжной полки. Один абзац зацепил его внимание:

«Мы часто мстим, когда прошло уже много времени, тем, кто ни в чём не виноват, кто всего лишь напоминает нам наших обидчиков. Мы грешим, причиняя им тот же вред, что причиняли нам, и тем самым до бесконечности продлеваем боль, испытанную нами, передавая её дальше и дальше по цепочке».

– Я понимаю тебя, Тони, – вслух пробормотал он. – Но твоя боль ему не нужна, слишком много он испытал собственной. Хватит.

*

В высоком синем небе не было ни облачка. Солдат лежал на белом песке на берегу прозрачного горного озера. Жмурился от солнечных зайчиков. Улыбался.

                                                                                                   

 

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1) Mein Gott, hilf mir, diese tödliche Liebe zu überleben – Господи, помоги мне выжить среди этой смертной любви (нем); граффити на Берлинской стене, изображающее поцелуй Леонида Брежнева и Эриха Хонеккера.  
> 2) «Рубен» – классический американский горячий бутерброд с говядиной, швейцарским сыром, кислой капустой и соусом.  
> 3) Авеню Смерти – 11 Авеню в Манхеттене. В 30-е годы по ней проходила линия Нью-Йоркской центральной железной дороги, что привело к многочисленным смертям в результате столкновения прохожих с поездами.  
> 4) Табаско – острые соусы из плодов одноименного перца, уксуса и соли.  
> 5) «Добродетель, свобода и независимость» – девиз штата Пенсильвания.  
> 6) Гуантанамо, Абу-Грейб – американские тюрьмы на Кубе и в Ираке, соответственно, в которых выявлено и – во втором случае – представлено на фото и видео насилие над заключенными, в том числе и сексуальное.  
> 7) «Мы часто мстим, когда прошло уже много времени…» – цитата из книги Рика Янси «Ученик Монстролога».


End file.
